Submissa
by Mishaa Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan sempre foi linda, impulsiva e incontrolável. Foi exatamente isso que Edward reencontrou enquanto tentava seguir uma nova vida. Mesmo decidido a afastar Bella e o passado que ela representa, Edward logo percebe que sua tarefa não será fácil. Além de ser uma tentação, Bella não desiste facilmente, o que obriga Edward a tomar uma decisão: permitir que ela fique, mas...
1. Prólogo

Cansada de sua vida vazia, sempre envolvida em escândalos, ela decide provar para a si mesma e ao resto do mundo que é muito mais do que as fofocas das revistas e celebridades. O que ela não esperava era reencontrar em seu caminho sua paixão de infância, Edward Cullen, um cobiçado e dinâmico chef que se destacava com restaurantes ao redor do mundo.

A atração dos dois é evidente, mas Edward não parece entrar no jogo de Bella. Ele sabe muito bem o quanto aquela mulher pode ser controladora quando quer. É por isso que logo de início ele deixa tudo bem claro: as coisas acontecerão segundo as regras dele.

Ao se envolverem numa perigosa e sensual paixão Edward e Bella sentem que tem muito a perder. Ele teme ver seus segredos revelados e seus planos totalmente destruídos, e ela, se entregar completamente à única pessoa que não pode nem pensar em perder.


	2. Capítulo 2

Passava da meia-noite quando Edward abriu a porta dos fundos de seu restaurante e no mesmo instante entrou em estado de alerta, apressando os movimentos. Ao longe ouviu o som de uma voz masculina grave. Um intruso tinha violado o sistema de segurança do restaurante. Embora o restaurante ficasse sempre cheio devido ao chique jantar que serviam até tarde e ao pessoal do pós- balada, ele ficava fechado aos domingos e às segundas. Com certeza, não deveria haver ninguém lá dentro naquele momento. Silenciosamente, fechou a porta dos fundos, apertando o taco de polo que trazia em mãos. Sua ideia era substituir este, que estava rachado, por um outro, intacto, de seu depósito. Mas, naquele momento, tinha outros planos para o objeto.

Na maior parte do tempo, Edward mantinha a postura levemente bem humorada e cínica de um experiente libertino que vira de tudo na vida. Um homem sem família, sem país, sem credo, com apenas algumas posses terrenas às quais tinha direito, e que, na verdade, eram muitas. Mas pelo que afirmava _de fato_ ser seu, ele lutava. Sempre. Apenas não tinha percebido até então que o restaurante que comprara recentemente tinha se tornado tão importante, a ponto de estar preparado para lutar por ele..

Percorreu vagarosamente o corredor na penumbra, seguindo o brilho da luz que iluminava uma porta parcialmente fechada e levava à grande área do bar. Ele virou a cabeça, com a audição aguçada para ouvir o menor barulho. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha diante do som de uma risada feminina. Um riso grave de homem entrelaçou-se àquele primeiro som áspero e íntimo. Escutou o som distinto de taças tilintando, como um brinde.

Edward aproximou-se da porta e inclinou a cabeça pela fresta.

— Por que você faz esses joguinhos comigo?, ele ouviu o homem perguntar.

— Joguinhos?

A pulsação crescente de Edward pareceu hesitar por um momento frente à voz da mulher. Estranho. Ela era do mesmo país em que ele nascera. Seu tom era divertido, melodioso e leve, o sotaque francês entremeado com um toque britânico. Talvez tivesse reconhecido a pronúncia por ser muito similar à sua.

— Você está me provocando, disse o homem roucamente. – A noite toda. Não apenas a mim. Não houve um homem naquele restaurante hoje que não tenha ficado enfeitiçado por você.

— Na verdade, estou sendo bem cautelosa. Afinal, vamos trabalhar juntos, respondeu a mulher, o tom subitamente mais rápido, frio.

Edward teve a impressão de que ela dava o sinal vermelho.

— Quero mais do que apenas trabalhar com você. Quero ajudar. Quero você em minha casa...minha cama, disse o homem, ignorando os avisos femininos. Em um segundo, Edward mudou seu estado de espírito de alerta para irritado ao reconhecer o homem que falava. Não tinha interrompido um roubo em sua propriedade.

Tinha flagrado uma sedução.

Enojado, abriu a porta e entrou no restaurante pouco iluminado e polido. O casal estava sentado perto do bar de mogno envernizado, de frente um para o outro, as mãos em torno de copos de cristal. Notou que a mulher se afastava levemente do homem, como se repelia pela insinuação. À distância registrou que ela usava um vestido de noite preto que colava aos seios e às curvas tesas. Possuia um decote nas costas, que revelava um relance da pele branca, perfeita, reluzindo sob a iluminação suave. A visão da mão de Mike Newton sobre aquele pedaço de pele nua inexplicavelmente transformou a irritação de Edward em raiva. O extremamente talentoso chef, que Edward contratara de um restaurante cinco estrelas de Las Vegas, tinha um quê de celebridade. Ele só percebeu Edward a poucos metros. Quando o viu, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

— Edward! O copo cheio tombou da mão de Mike. O olhar de Edward seguiu rapidamente para a peculiar garrafa sobre o balcão.

Edward jogou o taco de polo sobre o bar de mogno, o som ecoou no ar como uma repreensão.

— Não sabia que tinha lhe dado o código de segurança do meu restaurante. Ou permissão para acessar meu bar particular. Explica-se Mike, disse Edward, o tom frio, porém, neutro, pois já tinha entendido a natureza da intrusão em sua propriedade. Sim, estava irritado pela infração de Mike e queria deixar isso claro para seu funcionário. Apenas não sabia ainda se o demitiria. Nunca fora com a cara de Mike, mas chefs assim, talentosos, eram raros, afinal.

— Eu... eu não esperava vê-lo, Mike gaguejou.

— Obviamente.

Edward notou o braço nu e flexível da mulher cair. Pela primeira vez, inspecionava o rosto da outra ocupante da sala. Teve de olhar duas vezes para acreditar.

— Merde.

— Edward.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Bella?

Certamente ele estava vendo coisas. O rosto do passado..um rosto lindo, mas que definitivamente seria melhor não reaparecer a essa altura de sua vida. O que diabos Bella Swan estava fazendo em seu restaurante em Chicago, a milhares de quilômetros do país de origem deles, a léguas do passado dourado que tinham em comum? Seria isso algum tipo de piada cósmica?

— Posso perguntar o mesmo de você, Bella retrucou rapidamente, os olhos castanhos faiscando. A compreensão fez sua expressão ficar séria. – Você é dono deste lugar?

\- Sim

— Quê? Vocês dois se conhecem?, perguntou Mike.

Edward olhou para Bella repreendendo-a. Os lábios sedutores dela se fecharam, e ela devolveu o olhar desafiando- o. Ela tinha entendido o aviso de silêncio a respeito da ligação deles, claro, mas isso não lhe dava nenhuma garantia. Conhecendo Bella, ela ainda não tinha decidido se ficaria quieta ou não. Um espasmo de ansiedade atravessou-o.

Ele precisava tirá-la do restaurante a qualquer custo...tirá-la de sua vida ali em Chicago. Bella provocava o caos em qualquer lugar que seu pezinho elegante e manicurado pisava.

— Isso não é da sua conta Mike.. e você está despedido, Edward disse.

Mike piscou sem entender. Edward começou a ir embora.

— Edward, você não pode fazer isso!, exclamou Bella.

Ele virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o som da voz dela. Por um segundo, apenas a fitou.

— Faz quanto tempo?, ele perguntou em voz baixa para ela, só para ela. Viu uma estranha mistura de emoções cruzarem seu belo rosto: desconforto, confusão..raiva.


	3. Chapter 3

Quase dois anos desde aquela noite no seu apartamento, ela disse. Ele tinha que lhe parabenizar. Apesar do tumulto de emoções que passaram pelo seu rosto, quando respondeu, tinha voltado a ser a fria aristocrata. Maldita. Qualquer homem que tentasse decodificar o enigma de Bella estava amaldiçoado a uma vida inteira de obsessão. Quem era ela? Uma menina má, uma herdeira incontrolável ou um raio de sol luminoso dourado e ilusório que atraía e provocava?

\- Edward, não seja precipitado, disse Bella suavemente, com um sorriso de bruxa formando-se em seus lábios, que provavelmente poderia convencer um homem a cometer um assassinato.

\- Seria tolice demitir o Mike por causa de como se sente em relação a mim.

\- Não estou despedindo ele por conta de como me sinto em relação a você, ele afirmou. A visão da mão de Mike sobre a pele branca dela surgiu em sua mente. Mentiroso. Forçadamente, ignorou a voz dentro de sua cabeça. – Estou despedindo o Mike, pois ele, sem autorização, obteve o código de segurança do restaurante e invadiu minha propriedade privada.

\- Não pode demitir o Mike, declarou, todos os seus traços de engodo sedutor tinham sido substituidos por teimosia irritada. Edward impediu-se de sorrir frente àquela alteração abrupta.

\- Posso fazer o que bem entender. Este lugar é meu.

Viu uma conhecida expressão desafiadora retesar a expressão dela, a mesma de quando tinha catorze anos e ele lhe dissera que o cavalo dos estábulos de seu pai era perigoso e forte demais para ela controlá-lo – uma expressão da qual gostava muito, apesar de tudo.

\- Mas...

\- Sem mas, disse Edward, forçando a voz a voltar ao volume e ritmo calmos de costume. Ele não permitiria que a presença de Bella o desequilibrasse. Ela tinha o hábito de fazer um homem pirar com sua beleza inigualável e com a tentação de domesticá-la. Lembrava-se bem demais de quando quase sucumbiu ao canto da sereia, naquele último encontro no apartamento. Recordava-se de Bella olhando para ele conforme desabotoava suas calças, as pontas de seus dedos roçando contra um membro fervendo com luxúria quente e crua, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pela recente possessão raivosa de sua boca, os olhos brilhando como safiras em fogo, o sabor dela permanecendo em sua boca, viciante e doce.

 ** _Você quer esquecer seu passado, Edward? Vai ser tão gostoso que você vai esquecer tudo que aconteceu com seu pai. Prometo._**

Seu corpo ficou rijo com a lembrança. Ele tinha acreditado nela.

Se alguém seria capaz de fazê-lo esquecer por um instante glorioso, esse alguém seria Bella. Havia lhe custado muito se livrar dela naquela noite, mas ele tinha conseguido. Ela manipulava com a mesma facilidade que tinha para respirar. Sabia precisamente como colocar o mais desafiador inimigo em seu bolso e fazê-lo implorar como um cachorro faminto.

E para piorar, depois daquela noite no apartamento, Bella ficou sabendo demais.

Ainda sabia, droga.

Havia uma única maneira de convidá-la para sua vida, e ele sabia que Bella nunca aceitaria jogar sob suas regras. Não Bella Swan.

Ou aceitaria?, uma vozinha em sua mente provocava.

\- Quero que os dois sumam daqui. Estão com sorte por eu não chamar a polícia, declarou Edward, virando-se outra vez. Parou quando notou, pelo canto do olho, Mike vindo agitado em sua direção. Aparentemente, o chef tinha recomposto parte de sua típica arrogância nos segundos que se passaram.

\- Não seja bobo. Você vai abrir o restaurante amanhã. Precisa de mim. Onde vai arrumar outro chef?

\- Eu me viro. Estou neste negócio há tempo suficiente para saber como lidar com empregados abusados.

\- Está me chamando de abusado? De empregado? Obviamente, Mike não sabia o que era pior: ser chamado de abusado ou de assalariado.

Edward pausou, avaliando, absorvendo o olhar de Mike. Aparentemente, Mike já tinha bebido sua cota antes de chamar Bella ali para encher a cara dela de cachaça. Ele planejava fazer amor com ela no sofá de couro próximo ao bar também? O pensamento lhe ferveu de raiva. Supunha que Mike poderia ser atraente o suficiente para algumas mulheres, mas seria atraente para Bella? Não importava o fato de que Bella provavelmente já tinha tido quatro vezes mais amantes do que ele, Mike ainda era um papa-anjo no cio, na opinião de Edward.

\- Você é surdo ou o que?

\- Você não pode demiti-lo, Bella de repente surtou. Edward fitou-a de lado, surpreso pelo pânico na voz dela, mas não queria tirar os olhos de Mike, que já cerrava os punhos. Por que ela estava tão desesperada por Mike? Tinha tido a impressão de que não gostara do flerte do chef.

\- Fique fora disso. Não é da sua conta, Edward murmurou.

\- É da minha conta. Se demitir Mike, o que eu vou fazer?, exclamou Bella, pousando o copo sobre o bar.

\- Do que você está falando?, quis saber Edward, mas Mike não estava interessado naquela discussão tensa e particular.

\- Você sempre foi um francês maldito e convêncido, achando que poderia ser meu chefão, Mike falou alto. Ele agarrou Bella pelo braço com força. – Bem, você não pode me mandar embora porque eu me demito! Venha, Bella. Vamos sair do covil deste demônio.

Bella manteve-se firme e puxou o braço.

\- Ninguém me diz o que fazer, ela exclamou. Edward apertou o antebraço do homem com força. Mike gritou de dor.

\- Solte-a, ordenou Edward. Viu o relampejo de agressão na expressão de Mike e resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos de irritação. Ele não estava a fim daquilo àquela noite. – Tem certeza de que quer começar isso?, ele perguntou moderadamente. – Acha que é prudente?

\- Não faça isso, Mike, Bella avisou.

Por um segundo, Mike hesitou, mas o álcool em suas veias deve ter rugido. Sem contar a explosão de testosterona provocada por Bella. Soltou Bella e arremeteu com o punho no ar. Edward bloqueou o soco de Mike e afundou o punho logo abaixo das costelas.

Um, dois, pronto. Fácil demais, Edward pensou amargamente quando o ar saiu dos pulmões de Mike com um som sibilante, seguido de um gemido gutural de dor.

Edward lançou um olhar de "é tudo culpa sua" para Bella e depois colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do Mike. Pegou o paletó dele de sobre a banqueta do bar e, pelo colarinho, guiou o homem sem fôlego e gemendo até a porta da frente.

Quando voltou, alguns minutos depois, sozinho, Bella ainda estava ao lado do bar, o queixo empinado, sua postura tão ereta e orgulhosa, o olhar cauteloso sobre ele. Andou na direção dela, incerto se queria enfiá-la em um táxi como fizera com Mike, dar-lhe um chacoalhão pela estupidez, ou colocá-la de joelhos e punir sua bunda pela infração de espionar seu mundo pessoal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olá minhas lindas! Só passando para agradecer pelos comentários...Mais um capítulo para vocês...Espero que gostem... Boa leitura...**_

\- O que você fez com ele?, ela perguntou, trêmula, quando Edward caminhava em sua direção, o olhar feroz provocando um tremor interno, embora ela não deixasse transparecer. Sabia a potencial ameaça que Edward Cullen era. Poderia se livrar com as mãos amarradas de um bêbado como Mike. Bella conhecia seu porte atlético, sem contar com anos de experiência em manter a paz e a ordem em seus famosos restaurantes ao redor do mundo. Muitas organizações criminosas tinham falhado ao tentar fincar o pé em seus estabelecimentos, graças à combinação da inteligência afiada e da força bruta de Edward.

\- Coloquei num táxi. E você, o que fez com ele?, perguntou, o olhar pousado sobre ela.

Os mamilos dela se endureceram sob o olhar que era ao mesmo tempo fogo e gelo. Enrijeceu as costas, a garganta congelou. A verdade ainda martelava dentro do seu crânio _ **: Edward Cullen é o dono do restaurante.**_ Inconscientemente, pusera seu futuro nas mãos do homem que a rejeitara.

E ninguém a rejeitara.

Bem, quase ninguém, pelo menos quando queria o contrário. E ela definitivamente queria o ''o contrário'' com Edward. _**Que sorte a minha**_. De todos os restaurantes e bares de gim do mundo, ela tinha entrado justo naquele, pensou com certo divertimento em meio ao pânico.

\- Você vai fazer a única coisa que pode comigo, ela respondeu, a voz fria o suficiente para alguém que estava no maior jogo de pôquer da vida com uma mão de merda. Era uma marca do passado em comum. Da amizade do passado, conversar em inglês. As mães de ambos eram inglesas, e os pais, franceses. Tinham isso em comum, uma pequena intimidade que foi significativa para a garota de catorze anos que ansiava pela sensação de intimidade com um jovem rapaz lindo que parecia eternamente inatingível. – Vai me deixar substituir o chef do restaurante, agora que fez esse rolo com o Mike.

Ele piscou sem entender e ficou inexpressivo. – Do que você está falando? Está bêbada?

A raiva subiu ao peito dela. – Tomei apenas uma taça de vinho, ela respondeu honestamente. Ela notou sarcasmo no olhar dele sobre o copo de brandy no bar. – Mike me entregou, eu peguei. Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?, ela perguntou outra vez, a curiosidade sobrepujando a preocupação sobre seu futuro. – Você desapareceu de Paris há mais de um ano. Nenhum de seus empregados de lá diz para onde você foi. Minha mãe falou com a sua recentemente. Até a Alice não sabe onde você está. Ela está morrendo de preocupação.

\- Certo, ele disse sarcasticamente. – Minha mãe está morrendo de tristeza com a possibilidade de eu não relar a mão no dinheiro que ela quer todinho para ela desde que meu pai foi preso.

Bella piscou. Ele tinha um ponto. Ela ouvira falar que ele vinha sendo estranhamente teimoso e elusivo sobre aceitar a fortuna de seu pai.

\- Se contar pra alguém que me viu aqui, Bella, vou fazer você pagar por isso.

Calmo. Sucinto. Completamente plausível.

O coração dela acelerou. Ele estava parado a poucos metros. Precisava esticar levemente o pescoço para trás para ver o rosto dele. Torcia para que ele não notasse a veia pulsando em seu pescoço. Ele lhe pareceu ainda maior do que ela lembrava: alto, definido e totalmente formidável. Tinha cortado o cabelo desde a última vez, usando um estilo curto e despojado muito sexy, que enfatizava a masculinidade, as feições esculturais e uma graça masculina espontânea. Sempre desejou passar os dedos por aquele cabelo macio...encher suas mãos lascivamente com ele. Também deixara crescer um cavanhaque muito bem aparado desde então. Vestia jeans e uma camisa de algodão preta. Mike não era o primeiro a se referir a ele como o demônio. Os homens diziam isso como inveja amarga. As mulheres, com luxúria cobiçosa.

Seu tamanho e aura inegável de força física sempre a excitaram, mas Edward também intimidava. Sua voz calma e discreta, os modos contidos e confiantes, e os sorrisos charmosos contradiziam o poder em alvoroço dentro dele. Havia algo sombrio nele que não combinava com o sorriso brilhante e branco e a postura tranquila com os quais tinha encantado a camada superior do mundo social e os influentes clientes de seus restaurantes.

Ela não tinha dúvida de que Edward podia ser perigoso quando quisesse. Ela também sabia que ele nunca tinha de fato a prejudicado. Não o jovem rapaz que um dia tinha demonstrado bondade e a protegido.

Mas isso não tornava a ameaça dele menos intimidadora.

\- Bom, ele começou calmamente, aproximando-se e colocando a mão sobre o corrimão do bar. De repente, ela sentiu encurralada.

\- Quando você vai embora de Chicago?

\- Não vou. Tenho planos de morar aqui.

\- O quê?

\- É isso mesmo. Chicago é meu novo lar, ela disse com confiança suprema, embora não fosse o que sentisse. Bella não era nada menos do que uma ótima atriz, e sua desenvoltura espirituosa era seu melhor papel.

Infelizmente, seu pai tinha desdenhado seus planos de se tornar uma chef e se mudar para Chicago, recusando-se a financiar a nova carreira. Ela não poderia ter acesso ao seu fundo fiduciário até completar vinte e cinco anos. Seis meses nunca pareceram tão distantes. O pés de meia que juntara depois de quase um ano como garçonete em Paris nunca pareceu tão pateticamente pequeno.

\- Por que você viria para Chicago? Não combina com você, ele disse, olhando de cima para baixo para o vestido de festa dela, o que a deixou enfurecida.

\- Você não sabe mesmo, sabe?

\- Sabe o quê?

\- Minha escola de culinária em Paris me juntou a Mike para ser sua aprendiz. Estou fazendo um estágio com ele, Edward, ela explicou, referindo-se ao processo pelo qual um chef recém formado passa pela batuta de um chef estabelecido.

\- Tenho um contrato, ela acrescentou defensivamente quando ele lhe pareceu indiferente à confissão. – Você não pode se livrar de mim.

\- Você está louca, ele disse, desdenhoso, e recolheu os copos do balcão ao ir embora. O pânico amplificou-se no peito dela. Ela detestava a visão das costas de Edward.

\- Terminei meu curso no La Cuisine, em Paris. Falta apenas o estágio com um master chef...o master chef que acabou de demitir!

Ele se virou, sorrindo. O coração dela se avolumou, parecendo pressionar contra sua caixa torácica. _ **Merde.**_ Os sorrisos de Edward, os dentes brancos, as covinhas, os lábios firmes e bem desenhados. Se o demônio existisse, ele definitivamente tomaria a forma de Edward para que semeasse o máximo possível de pecado no mundo. Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito na vida e, infelizmente, já tinha visto mais do que sua cota de homens deveria permitir.

\- Você não está falando sério, está?

\- Estou, ela respondeu com as costas tensas. Ficou ofendida com o tom condescendente.

Ele riu. O estômago dela ficou oco ao ouvir aquela risada frente às aspirações. Ela se sentiu oca.

\- Então, você vai ser chef esta semana.

\- Vou ser chef para o resto da vida.

Ele balançou a cabeça, o sorriso desaparecendo. – Este é o mais novo item de sua lista maluca de planos. Já tentou ser pilota de corrida, sommelier e fotógrafa.

\- Eu cresci. Dei um jeito na vida. Quero que ela tenha... substância. Estou tentando fazer uma carreira.

\- Por que uma herdeira precisa de carreira?, ele perguntou. Possuia uma voz totalmente sexy. Dizia-se á boca pequena que, com frequência, as mulheres eram seduzidas apenas por ela, esquecendo-se do resto do pacote. Não que alguém pudesse esquecer o mínimo detalhe de Edward. Bella sabia que pelo menos ela não tinha esquecido. Observou-o indo para trás do bar.

\- Por que um herdeiro precisa trabalhar? , ela retrucou. – Você sempre trabalhou, primeiro nos hotéis de seu pai, depois nos seus restaurantes. Você devia ser a ultima pessoa a me questionar.

Ele voltou o olhar para ela, sério dessa vez. Os pulmões dela não conseguiam se movimentar sob aquele olhar. Encheu-se de dor, vergonha a respeito de seu antigo comportamento selvagem e atitude cínica perante a vida, lançando o medo de que seus planos para o futuro fossem vazios, de que ela realmente não tivesse o necessário para ser uma adulta ativa, que pudesse dar e receber e tornar o mundo um lugar um pouco melhor. Ela nunca possuiu exemplos de comportamento assim. Temia que isso diminuísse muito suas chances de sucesso.

Foi o olhar de Edward que a fez sentir completamente os seus defeitos. Ele via muito com aqueles olhos de raio X. Sempre vira.

Ele imediatamente notara a insensatez dela quando se conheceram na propriedade dos pais dele em Nice. Bella era uma coisinha selvagem e teimosa, desesperada pela atenção dos pais ocupados, pela atenção dos empregados, dos convidados... de qualquer um. Edward era um rapaz indiferente e evasivo, com vinte e um anos naquele verão enquanto ela só tinha catorze. Desde o começo, ele notara a carência dela, embora ela mesma não tivesse essa percepção à época. Ele tinha ficado amigo dela, para agradá-la. Ela sempre fora um filhotinho rejeitado e patético, reverenciando qualquer resto de atenção que ele jogasse. Meses dourados na costa do mediterrâneo, tinha sido o melhor verão da juventude dela.

Da vida dela.

Só percebera anos depois que os pais de ambos imploraram a Edward que fizesse essa amizade. Muito provavelmente, ele tinha sido bem pago para passar um tempo com ela, cavalgando, nadando e navegando durante aquele verão inesquecível. Pensar isso lhe provocava fúria e vergonha até hoje.

\- Você tem que entender que essa é uma situação inesperada, para não dizer ridícula, Bella, ele disse, o tom mais suave do que antes. Ela ficou tensa ao suspeitar que poderia ser pena. – Você não pode trabalhar no restaurante.

\- Já disse: tenho contrato.

\- Você tem um contrato com Mike, não com o meu restaurante, nem comigo. Entendo que master chefs recebam estagiários. Permito que resolvam isso como bem entender, respeitando um talento que não possuo. Você, no entanto, não é funcionária do restaurante, e como pôde presenciar, disse ao secar o copo que tinha lavado, - Mike não trabalha mais aqui.

Ela ficou parada, tomada pelo pânico, os pensamentos a mil por hora. Seus planos tinham falhado tão rapidamente? Eram assim tão frágeis? Ela era? Seria forçada a voltar para sua existência estéril em Paris, mais uma vez uma boba derrotada?

Não. Isso não aconteceria.

Ela apaixonou-se loucamente por Edward quando menina, claro, mesmo sem ele saber que ela existia. Mas isso era diferente. Era adulta agora, com muito mais consciência do que queria para a vida.

\- Ajudo você a se mudar de volta para a casa de seus pais em Paris, se quiser. Tem dinheiro? Precisa?, ele murmurou distraidamente, o hálito quente atingindo a têmpora dela.

\- Edward..., ela começou, sem fôlego, quando viu o calor nos olhos dele. Ela o interrompeu dando um passo para trás. – Não. Estou perfeitamente bem, ela murmurou abalada.

\- Você não pode ficar em Chicago, ele disse tão resolutamente que ela piscou de surpresa.

\- Quem é você para dizer que não posso morar aqui? Comprou a cidade ou coisa do tipo?, ela disparou, forçando-se a ignorar o início de uma sensação deliciosa entre suas pernas, efeito direto da proximidade. – Você precisa de um chef! Posso substituir o Mike até que encontre outra pessoa.

\- Não. Fora de questão. Sinto muito.

A raiva lhe acometeu, tencionando e endireitando sua espinha. Como ele podia soar tão decidido? Ela era tão repelente assim? – Não vou deixar você arruinar tudo que planejei.

\- Não vou deixar você fazer o mesmo comigo.

\- Quê?, ela perguntou, desequilibrada pela resposta à queima roupa. – Como eu posso arruinar qualquer coisa sua?

Ele se encostou no bar, exibindo os músculos trabalhados. – Aquela noite no Renygat? No meu escritório? Ele disse.

Ela enrubesceu. Naquela noite, depois, a sós, ela tinha confrontado Edward. A discussão esquentara e a tensão seguiu para um tom mais sexual. Ele a beijara com raiva e com total consciência do fato de que a menina que conhecera tinha se tornado, de fato, uma mulher. Ela sabia que tinha ido longe demais com suas provocações assanhadas. Só não percebia o quão amedrontador Edward poderia ser ao perder o controle.

\- Claro que me lembro, ela disse – Não vejo como isso se relaciona à possibilidade de eu arruinar algo pra você.

\- Já tenho distrações o suficiente na minha vida no momento. Não preciso de você também fazendo isso. A pulsação dela acelerou. Ele estava sugerindo que se sentia atraído por ela? Ou estava se referindo à conversa que ela ouvira e sobre a qual não entendera nada? Bella não era capaz de decidir se devia se sentir lisonjeada ou ofendida pela declaração.

\- Não vou distrair você. Vim a Chicago por uma razão e somente por esta razão: fazer estágio que preciso para me tornar uma excelente chef. Sou muito boa no que faço.

\- Não duvido disso. Mas está esquecendo uma coisa: não há mais chef aqui para treinar você, _**ma fifille**_.

\- Não tem problema. Encontro outro chef nesta cidade. Vim para cá para começar uma nova vida, um novo começo, e não vou deixar ninguém...nem mesmo você, Edward me tirar dos trilhos. E não sou sua garotinha, ela acrescentou ferozmente, referindo-se ao termo carinhoso em francês com o qual ele lhe chamava quando criança.

\- Você é uma criança. Linda e teimosa, porem, uma criança, ele disse. – Hora de ir embora, Bella.

A fúria a atravessou como um raio. – Seu desgraçado, ela sibilou – Eu devia saber que você nunca me ajudaria. É egoísta e narcisista como seu pai.

Ele agarrou o braço dela com seu punho de aço quando ela passou rapidamente ao seu lado na direção da porta. – Não sou como meu pai, ele disse entre os dentes. Bella paralisou frente à evidência de sua raiva súbita e poderosa, mas se esforçou para continuar. Puxou o braço, mas sua reação era apenas para impressionar. O aperto de Edward disparou uma reação completamente diferente do de Mike.

\- Me solta, ela disse, trêmula, mas não convincente, nem mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

\- Você deveria ficar feliz por eu te deixar ir e se preocupar com o dia em que não deixarei isso acontecer.

Ela levantou o queixo, orgulho e raiva e dor lutavam em sua consciência. – Não tenho medo de você.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, de forma que o corpo dela roçou contra a dureza e a extensão atrás da braguilha. Ele a chamuscou com aquele olhar quase sobrenatural. Ela esperou segurando a ansiedade e com a respiração queimando em seus pulmões quando ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando suas bocas a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Você sempre me testou. Sempre será essa menina de quem me lembro, totalmente brincando com fogo. É melhor sair daqui. Você vem implorando para ser disciplinada, desde pequena, e não tem ideia de quanto eu adoraria dar o que você tanto merece.. o que necessita.

Ele notou a expressão dela, chocada e com os olhos arregalados, e sorriu sombriamente. – Não está tão segura de si agora, está?, ele perguntou, a voz baixa, ronronando uma ameaça. – O que me diz? Quer ficar comigo e receber o que precisa, _**ma chère**_?

Algo na voz grave e áspera fez os pelos dela se arrepiarem de excitação e a adrenalina correr suas veias. Mas ficou confusa. Odiando a ideia de mostrar vulnerabilidade na frente de um homem como Edward, voltou-se para trás da armadura frágil do orgulho.

\- Eu disse para me soltar, ela repetiu.

Quando ele soltou, ela cambaleou alguns passos sobre o salto, não por ter sido empurrada, de modo algum na verdade, ele tinha sido bastante gentil, mas porque sua mente girava. Quando Edward a atacou, algo aconteceu dentro dela. Suas palavras. Era como se uma porta selada tivesse sido escancarada. E o que ela viu nas profundezas de seu ser tinham-na excitado e assombrado em igual medida.

Disciplina. Necessidade.

O coração dela bateu mais forte ao pensar no que Edward tinha dito em seu tom grave, maleável. Seguiu na direção da porta. Por conta do hábito, lançou um olhar rebelde sobre o ombro.

Fugiu ao se deparar com aquilo, um macho nervoso e excitado. Torcia para que Edward não tivesse notado o quão rápido passou pela porta, sentindo como se de fato o diabo estivesse ao seu encalço.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward acordou quando Victoria, sua gerente, bateu de leve na porta do seu escritório, já tarde da manhã seguinte.

— Victória. Você é a visão encantadora, como sempre, mas espero que sua beleza venha acompanhada de boas notícias esta manhã. Estou precisando.

A mulher de cabelos ruivos deu risada. – Eles ensinam charme para homens franceses da mesma forma que ensinam a dizer por favor e obrigado?

— Você não sabe que faz parte da nossa genética? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ansioso, enquanto Victoria ria. Ela percebeu e se aquietou.

—Não se preocupe, o chef que você contratou acaba de chegar. Estamos salvos, ela disse.

— Deus te abençõe, disse Edward, sentimental. Deu o último gole do café com leite que segurava e ficou de pé, pronto para os negócios.

Embora fosse relativamente novo em Chicago, conseguira criar uma rede de contatos profissionais na indústria dos restaurantes. Um amigo informara que um chef qualificado tinha sido recentemente demitido do Chez Pierre. Como já tinha experimentado a comida de Jacob, Edward não quis perder a chance, apesar do aviso que acompanhou a indicação: " **_Jacob Black é um chef excepcional, mas muito temperamental", o amigo dissera._**

— Existe algum chef que não seja?, Edward respondeu ironicamente.

Tinha acordado cedo e iniciado a tarefa de contatar Jacob, que se mostrou arredio, tanto no sentido prático, como no físico. Ficara insultado perante a proposta de contrato provisório, com a renovação dependente dos resultados. Afinal, o restaurante era conhecido pela mistura da culinária francesa com a marroquina, e nem todos os chefs se sentiam à vontade com as sutilezas da combinação. O chef de origem espanhola tinha sido irritantemente vago no compromisso de aparecer pela manhã, por isso o enorme alívio de Edward com a notícia de Victoria. Já sabia que Jacob era uma aposta no estilo ou tudo ou nada.

—Você pode pedir a ele que venha ao meu escritório para cuidarmos do contrato?, pediu.

—Ele?

Edward tirou os olhos do ato de pegar o contrato sobre a mesa. Sua pele se arrepiou com cautela quando viu uma expressão perplexa de Victoria.

— É ela?, ele perguntou lentamente, chegando a conclusões com relutância.

— Bem...sim. Fiquei surpresa por ela ser tão jovem, mas já colocou Tyler e Sam sob comando, respondeu Victoria, se referindo aos dois assistentes da cozinha. – Com certeza ela tem o dom de mandar. Victoria estudou Edward com ansiedade quando ele largou os papéis e deu a volta na mesa. – Edward? Você estava esperando outra pessoa em vez da srta. Swan?

— Sim. Como sou idiota, ele murmurou com uma raiva mal contida. **_Aquela diabinha tem mais coragem do que um peão de rodeio bêbado._** Como ela ousa desafiá-lo? Victoria se recostou à parede, parecendo levemente alarmada, quando Edward passou voando por ela.

Com o sangue fervendo, ele espiou pela janela da cozinha, avaliando a situação e tentando se acalmar antes de entrar. Bella estava de pé atrás de uma mesa de metal com uma caçarola na mão, conversando animada, sorrindo. Por alguns segundos, ele ficou parado, observando-a fascinado apesar de tudo. Ela era como uma chama acesa.

Voltara, mesmo com o aviso. Ele teria de lidar com essa maldita atração que sentia por ela. Não seria derrotado. Esperava ao menos conseguir controlá-la. Tinha sido covarde ao mandá-la embora. Sim, ela dava trabalho, mas algumas coisas eram inevitáveis. Assim como Bella fizera ao desafiá-lo voltando para a vida dele.

— Picar não é tão ruim, ele ouviu Bella dizer por uma fresta na porta. – Eu tinha um joguinho que sempre me divertia quando o monsieur Eratat...ele era o professor mais bravo e cruel do La Cuisine. Me mandava moer. Eu fingia ser um barbeiro e me imaginava cortando o bigodinho ridículo dele até ficar rente ao nariz gordo. Claro que eu fazia fatiazinhas bem minúsculas e perfeitas para prolongar a tortura. A gargalhada brilhante de Bella se misturou às risadinhas masculinas. – Até o monsieur Eratat admitia para a classe que ninguém picava tão fininho quanto eu, acrescentou com um sorriso na voz.

— Eu imaginaria isso sobre você, srta. Swan. Tudo em você é perfeito demais para eu imaginar...ãhn..picando, gaguejou Tyler, um dos assistentes, sem jeito. Edward escancarou a porta quando notou o tom de adoração na voz dele.

Mais um camundongo na ratoeira.

Tyler e Sam imediatamente interromperam o furor de picar. Encararam Edward com os olhos arregalados. Tyler diante de montículos de cogumelos, e Sam, de dentes de alho. Apenas Bella continuou trabalhando, olhando para ele com uma calma irritante conforme derramava molho sobre dezenas de filés de pato.

— Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?, perguntou Edward, frio como gelo, ignorando Tyler e Sam.

—Pato assado com feijões verdes. Está no seu menu de almoço.

— Eu sei que está no menu de almoço, ele rosnou. Bella parecia calma quando lançou um olhar para Tyler e Sam, mas Edward notou palidez em sua pele branca.

—Vão empurrar isso pra galera do almoço, vocês dois. Melhor continuar, ela ordenou de maneira amistosa e competente. Para enfurecer Edward ainda mais, seus dois empregados voltaram a picar com entusiasmo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas de forma desafiadora. – Posso vê-la no meu escritória, srta. Swan? As palavras formavam uma pergunta.

— Não dá pra esperar?, ela questionou, receosa.

— Tyler pode terminar para você. - Ele disse saindo.

— Claro, disse Bella esforçando-se para manter a voz indiferente e profissional.

 ** _Você não me deu escolha. Desafio aceito, ma fifille._**

A lembrança da ameaça grave e nefasta era repetida pela centésima vez em sua mente. Bem, o momento tinha chegado. O que ele diria? O que ele faria a respeito de sua decisão audaciosa de aparecer ali, fingindo ser a nova chef?

Seguiu o longo e vazio corredor, ouvindo os sons do restaurante sumirem na distância até que restou apenas sua pulsação acelerada no silêncio pesado. Quando bateu na porta sentiu como se estivesse se entregando por livre e espontânea vontade à própria execução.

Levou um susto quando a porta foi subitamente escancarada. Ele estava sombrio e intimidador ali de pé, trajando calças pretas perfeitamente ajustadas à sua silhueta alta e atlética, uma camisa cinza escura, uma gravata de seda preta e uma expressão sombria. Ele fez que sim uma vez, e ela entrou no escritório, olhando nervosa ao redor do ambiente luxuoso e masculino. A porta fechou atrás deles com um clique pesado. Ela ouviu outro giro de metal e se virou, alarmada.

— Você trancou a porta?, ela perguntou, com o batimento cardíaco dobrando de velocidade.

As narinas de Edward abriram-se um pouco ao encará-la. – Se decidiu ficar, creio que vai preferir a porta trancada.

— Como assim?

— Venha. Sente-se, ele disse, acenando com a mão para as cadeiras em frente a mesa. Ela sentou-se lentamente, observando-o com cautela quando ele se apoiou à borda da mesa, bem à frente possuía coxas lindas..longas e poderosas. Teve vontade súbita de vê-lo nu, de correr suas mãos sobre seus músculos duros de absorver suas forças.

— Você tinha noção do que estava fazendo quando entrou aqui hoje fingindo ser minha chef?, ele perguntou baixinho.

Ficou boquiaberta com a pergunta. – Estava lutando por algo que quero. Muito. Esperava conseguir convencer você.

— Não era isso.. Não era só isso pelo menos.

Ela riu para aquela certeza absoluta. – Por favor, você pode ser mais claro?

— Acho que veio aqui por conta do que eu disse ontem à noite. Você sempre agiu como um incêndio fora de controle, Bella. Você sabia que eu lhe daria um limite para o seu mundo, uma medida de controle do que tanto precisa. Você lançou o desafio quando entrou aqui hoje e fingiu ser minha nova chef. Bem, eu aceito o desafio. Se concordar com as minhas regras.

As palavras ditas em voz baixa retumbaram em seus ouvidos.

— Não sei se estou entendendo...o que você quer de mim?

— Eu quero você toda pra mim...você é a criatura mais tentadora que já vi.

Ficou boquiaberta..chocada. Ele, que era geralmente tão estoico, tão contido. Nada poderia ter pego Bella de surpresa quanto aquela admissão descarada.

— Você me mandou embora.

— Não te mandei embora porque não a quisesse,Bella. Fiz isso porque você é perigosa.

— Pra você? Ela riu.

— Pra minha paz de espírito. Você é como um espinho de carne. Ele murmurou. – Mas nada disso importa agora. Você veio aqui hoje, e, como eu disse, acho que me contou algo significante com essa atitude. Não?

Teve dificuldade em olhá-lo enquanto ele a encarava firmemente. – Talvez, cedeu sem fôlego.

—Não estou pedindo para ir embora. Se for, será uma escolha sua.

Algo a respeito da sua honestidade ajudou a tomar coragem. – Você sabe que também me sinto atraída por você. Desde sempre, ela admitiu, trêmula.

O corpo dele se retraiu levemente. Ele percebeu e permaneceu parado. Por meio segundo, ela pensou que ele se ajeitaria e... faria algo. Abraçá-la?

— Eu colocarei as regras, Bella, foi o que ele disse.

— Por quê?, ela perguntou, outra vez perplexa.

— Porque é da minha natureza ser o dominador durante o sexo.

Ela apenas o encarou. Um frêmito de excitação surgiu em sua barriga e desceu entre as pernas.

— Você conhece esse tipo de inclinação, não?, ele acrescentou imediatamente.

Ela engoliu em seco. Sim, conhecia. Mas não por experiência própria. Geralmente, Bella gostava de ficar no comando. Não como uma dominatrix. Ela apenas conseguia normalmente o que queria, inclusive na parte sexual. O que Edward tinha acabado de dizer era algo diferente e ao mesmo tempo excitante.

— Claro que sim, vangloriou-se, tentando esconder a confusão. Não queria que ele pensasse que era inocente, mas, bem... ela era, em muitos sentidos. A maioria das pessoas que pensavam nela como a mulher selvagem e incontrolável ficariam chocadas em saber quão inexperiente era.

— É muito simples: você é muito bonita, eu desejo você. Teria muito prazer em ver você submissa, para variar. Você precisa de disciplina, ele afirmou, a boca se curvando num sorriso maravilhosamente sexy. – Além disso, se está determinada a ficar em Chicago, quero você por perto.

— Pra você me controlar? Me manter na linha?, ela perguntou, insultada.

—Pra falar a verdade, é isso mesmo. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele ficou sério. – E se formos nos ver, eu ficarei no comando. Você concorda? Me passa o controle?

Ela mordeu o lábio, incerta. - Será um acordo exclusivo?

—Sim. Não me envolverei sexualmente com outra mulher pelo período em que ficarmos juntos. Espero fidelidade sexual de você também. Na verdade, exijo, ele disse em um tom mais duro e com um olhar agudo. – Agora vire-se..Vou dar umas palmadas..


	6. Chapter 6

Ela o notou com atenção e se esforçou para manter a expressão neutra. O coração, no entanto, deixou de fingir e iniciou um galope em sua cavidade torácica.

— Como eu disse, embora você possa não estar completamente ciente, acredito que seja por isso que veio até aqui. Quero que saiba que não vou tolerar manipulação. No futuro, vou punir qualquer desafio. Vou punir sempre que pegar você em comportamentos impulsivos ou perigosos. Vou disciplina-la sempre que mentir para mim.

Nada poderia ter preparado Bella para o que ele tinha dito. A palavra punir tomava sentidos novos quando pronunciada pela voz grave e sexy de Edward...complexidades obscuras, proibidas e excitantes. Em parte estava chocada. Por outro lado, nada surpreendida.

Riu incrédula, embora o pânico aumentasse ao notar os modos calmos e serenos dele.

— Você está completamente maluco, ela soltou, escondendo o assombro.

Ele a observou com olhos baixos.

—Esses são meus termos. Já disse o que quero de você. Mas não permitirei que provoque o caos em minha vida se planeja morar em Chicago. Em primeiro lugar, não preciso do drama. Em segundo, não suportaria ser testemunha disso. Ela ficou sem ar ao ouvir a emoção em sua voz persuasiva. – Se sua mãe mimada e tarada foi fraca demais para ensinar você a se controlar, e seu pai muito absorto em si mesmo para se importar, alguém tem de fazer. Quando você entrou pela porta do restaurante hoje como se fosse a dona do lugar, você me tornou esse alguém.

Ele continuou, direto, ampliando a sensação surreal que enevoava o cérebro dela.

— Agora, abaixe a calça e se apoie na mesa.

Ele não pode estar falando sério. Queria dar palmadas nela? Edward Cullen?

— Você pode ir embora, se quiser, ele disse, não de um modo agressivo, quando notou que ela não se mexia, apenas o olhava, descrente. – Não vamos fazer nada a não ser que esteja completamente de acordo.

— Isso é chantagem, ela sussurrou.

— Não. Você não é minha empregada, Bella. Nunca ofereci um emprego a você. Nunca ofereci nada, a não ser esse relacionamento, que será guiado por minhas regras, e apenas por elas. Você forçou seu caminho até aqui. Não é chantagem ou assédio. É o que você necessita; o que acho que estava pedindo ao entrar aqui sem ser convidada. Se planeja ficar em Chicago, se for ficar na minha vida, não vou permitir que me manipule ou me desafie. Você vai receber a disciplina de que precisa e se eu perceber sua submissão, haverá prazer também. Se não concordar, a porta está ali.

Ela não se moveu. Não seria capaz.

Ele assentiu, entendo que ela tinha tomado sua decisão. Bella percebeu, atordoada, que tinha, de fato, se decidido. Ele se virou e seguiu até um antigo armário enorme. Abriu uma das portas, e ela espiou um aparelho de som caro. De repente, as notas ricas e penetrantes da "Quinta sinfonia", de Beethoven, preencheram o ar. Ela encarou Edward, embasbacada, quando ele voltou.

—Obedeça, ele disse, não sem certa simpatia.

Olhou uma vez para a porta e de volta para ele. A expressão no seu rosto era dura, mas ela viu algo nos olhos. Não gentileza, necessidade, mas compaixão...compreensão daquilo que pedia dela não era algo fácil, mas que pedira mesmo assim.

— Odeio você Edward Cullen, ela disse ao começar a desabotoar a calça, o som agudo de sua voz pouco acima do volume da música.

Ele assentiu uma vez, sem emoção. – Mas vai fazer o que eu mandar.

Ela abaixou a calça com um movimento rápido, como uma resposta desafiadora.

— Incline-se sobre a mesa, ele disse.

Ao obedecer, a respiração presa queimou seus pulmões e empolou sua garganta. Nunca tinha sido punida. Nunca dera voluntariamente o controle para um homem. Era uma experiência completamente nova.

Não acreditava que estava permitindo que acontecesse. O que significava permitir? Raiva, confusão e excitação misturavam-se dentro dela e apertavam seus pulmões. Sua respiração parou quando Edward se aproximou.

Algo quente e proibido ondulou em sua vagina. Sentiu a mão dele sobre seu quadril. Os dedos longos deslizaram o elástico de sua calcinha. A excitação apertou seu clitóris.

— Precisa?, ela perguntou, trêmula, quando o sentiu abaixando a calcinha.

— Sempre, foi a resposta. Ele soltou a calcinha mínima e ela caiu junto à calça, parando nos joelhos. Ela apertou os olhos com força quando o sentiu levantando o seu jaleco de chef, deixando-a completamente nua sob seu olhar. Estava pasma. Edward jamais acreditaria se ela dissesse por isso não abriu a boca, mas não estava acostumada à intimidade tão intensa.

Ela tremeu de excitação quando a mão do homem acariciou a pele sensível de sua nádega direita. Apalpou e apertou a carne. Um líquido quente atravessou seu sexo. A força de sua reação a confundiu. Era como se seu corpo possuísse uma mente própria. Seu cérebro não tinha dado permissão para achar aquele aperto possessivo de sua bunda tão excitante.

Ela virou o queixo. Ele viu a expressão perplexa.

—Não vamos fazer sexo depois que eu terminar, ele explicou pacientemente. – Isso vai acontecer em outra ocasião.

Ela ouviu tudo com assombro ansioso.

— Bella?, ele chamou. – Estou sendo claro?

— Sim, a voz dela desafinou.

— Vou te dar vinte palmadas. Vai queimar, mas não precisa ter medo, pois não vou causar nenhum dano duradouro. Não é minha intenção te machucar nem agora nem nunca. Entendeu?

Não, ela não entendia. Não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Por que ela estava deixando Edward fazer isso?

 ** _Disciplina Necessidade._**

Lembrou as palavras ditas na noite anterior e mordeu o lábio, a mais aguda antecipação que tinha sentido na vida. Era verdade? Por isso tomara aquela atitude de rebeldia óbvia?

E tinha voltado... determinada a provocar aquilo?

— Bella?, ele chamou.

— Sim, entendo, ela disse, engasgada.

Ele levantou a mão que estava na bunda dela.

Paft.

Ela choramingou com ardor. Ele bateu outra vez, um tapa rápido de pele contra pele. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Oh. Doía, mas também era excitante sentir a mão de Edward em contato com a sua bunda, aquele flash rápido de sensação. Também era muito íntimo, algo a ver com o sigilo sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali no meio de seu horário de trabalho. O fato de ela permitir que ele fizesse algo tão pessoal com ela, tão ilícito também era empolgante.

O olhar dela se perdeu na direção do mata-borrão. A mão dele caiu outra vez, e ela suprimiu um arquejo, não de dor, mas de uma emoção incendiária, a qual não sabia nomear ou controlar. Era como se as palmas causassem um frisson nela, forçando algo a emergir, algo que ela gostaria de manter enterrado. Parou com a mão sobre ela fazendo carinho suave tão volátil quanto a punição.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, ela respondeu, rouca, querendo que ele ouvisse a raiva na voz dela, e não as outras sensações espantosas que cresciam em seu peito.

Ele bateu outra vez. Ela mordeu o lábio para não gemer. Edward sabia o que fazia. Os tapas eram rápidos e certeiros, com a intenção de arder, não de machucar. Bateu duas vezes na curva debaixo de sua nádega direita. Um grito escapou de sua garganta. Ela mudou a posição dos quadris instintivamente, tentando evitar outro golpe na carne que já formigava. Ele fechou os lábios dela com as mãos e a manteve parada.

— Quieta, senão vai merecer mais, ela o ouviu falar, a voz mais embargada que antes. Estava ficando excitado? O calor apertou seu clitóris. Fechou as pálpebras de assombro. Ele passou a mão naquele pedaço de pele da bunda como desculpas por ter feito seus nervos ferverem. Ela estava quente sob aquela mão enorme.

Bateu outra vez. Ela arquejou. Entendeu que ele havia ligado o som para abafar o barulho das palmadas. O escritório já ficava situado em um lugar remoto do restaurante, a porta era grossa, e os móveis e quadros luxuosos provavelmente abafavam os sons interiores.

Ele punia mulheres em seu escritório com frequência?

O pensamento desconcertante foi quebrado por outra palmada.

Ela ficou chocada quando uma lágrima explodiu entre suas pálpebras apertadas.

— Mike tinha razão. Você é um demônio, Edward Cullen, ela acusou, mudando a posição da bunda. Ele bateu no alvo móvel com mais força.

— Se não ficar com a bunda parada, vai descobrir o demônio que sou capaz de ser.

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao se forçar a ficar parada. Ele bateu outra vez. A bunda dela estava pegando fogo e sua vagina estava ficando molhada. Os nervos de seu traseiro ardiam, mas nada comparado ao formigamento prazeroso em seu clitóris. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se realmente humilhada por permitir que Edward espancasse sua bunda nua.

No entanto... ela queria. Necessitava.

— Acabe logo, por favor. Não aguento mais, ela disse com a voz entrecortada quando ele parou para aliviar o ardor, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos.

— Você vai aguentar o que eu mandar. Levantou a mão outra vez. A música encheu os ouvidos de Bella.

Paft, paft.

Era como se ele forçasse algo a sair dela com a punição, provocando fricção, tentando acender uma fogueira de sensações em sua carne. Era demais. A emoção explodiu. Ela tremia incontrolavelmente.

Subitamente, ele a levantou pelos ombros e a abraçou. Ela pressionou a bochecha quente e molhada contra a gravata de seda, tremendo de emoção.

— Odeio você, odeio, ela murmurou, incerta sobre o que dizia em seu tormento.

— Não, não odeia, ele disse baixinho, os dedos movendo-se com delicadeza pelo cabelo dela, acalmando-a. – Somos parecidos, você e eu. Ambos sozinhos. Ambos desajustados. Eu também lutei para escapar do meu berço de ouro, ma chère. Estou tentando te ajudar, você apenas deve me ouvir.

— Edward, ela sussurrou, tanto sentimento infundido naquela única palavra, tanto desejo. Esfregou a bochecha contra gravata, secando as lágrimas indesejadas. O cheiro apimentado, cítrico e limpo dele permeava sua miséria. Bem como a sensação de seu corpo duro.

Ele estava, obviamente, excitado de uma maneira impressionante.

Ela ficou quieta ao perceber o fato, a miséria sumindo. A ânsia inexplicável em seu corpo aumentou.

 _O que vai acontecer agora?_

Os dedos de Edward deslizaram sobre a pele dela e levantou seu queixo. Ela o fitou, insolente mesmo na completa confusão.

— Vou dar o que você necessita.

—Eu não entendo, ela sussurrou.

— Uma coisinha tão linda e selvagem, uma chama tão forte e pura, ele murmurou, o olhar passeando sobre o rosto dela enquanto acariciava seu maxilar. – Vai virar cinzas se ficar sem supervisão. Vem procurando por um limite de seu mundo há anos, algo para conter você. Agora você encontrou. Não vou dar as costas desta vez, ele afirmou, alisando a bochecha dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela o encarou, muda. Edward se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios, a boca suave e tão querida que ela pensou que estava sonhando.

— Agora se curve sobre a mesa para terminarmos.

Ela arqueou contra ele. Preferia pular a parte das palmadas, por mais excitada que estivesse ficando, e possuir o que tinha desejado desde a adolescência. Quem diria que ela reagiria tão fortemente a um pouco de perversão? E não era a única tendo uma reação. O que sentiu Edward? O tamanho da dureza a fez ferver. Adoraria apertar e lamber aquele pau incrível que sentia pressionado sob a calça dele.

— Obedeça, ele disse, evitando o rebolado convidativo do quadril dela. Os olhos de pura luxuria, o tom de voz duro. – Não tente tomar o controle, Bella. Não me teste. Você vai perder.

Ela ficou chocada ao perceber que ele tinha entendido certinho o que ela estava fazendo para seduzi-lo. Permitiu que ele a virasse, embora estivesse muito desapontada. Ele a apertou gentilmente nas costas, logo acima da bunda, instigando que se abaixasse. A mão subiu pela coluna, massageando, moldando, trabalhando os músculos.

— Tanta tensão nos seus músculos... tanta dor, ele disse baixinho.

Não parecia querer uma resposta. Por ela, tudo bem, estava tonta demais pelo toque para falar. A mão roçou sua bunda quente e formigando. Seu clitóris foi beliscado pelo tesão, a agudez da reação a chocou. A expectativa era de matar.

— Mas por quê? Por que está fazendo isso? A pergunta explodiu da garganta com a voz aguda de pânico.

— Porque eu me importo, ele respondeu. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ele apertou suas nádegas. E então sumiu. Ela sabia que ele recolhia a mão para preparar um novo golpe. Seu sexo contraiu com força devido à excitação ansiosa. – Eu não faria se não me importasse, Bella. E você não permitiria se não soubesse disso.

A mão dele atingiu a curva inferior das nádegas dela, provocando uma explosão de sensações.

— Ai.

— Je suis Désolé, ouviu Edward se desculpar com a voz rouca. Ele tocou a bunda dela, a palma da mão quente por conta dos tapas. Bella prendeu a respiração. – Vou demorar um pouquinho para aprender o quanto você tolera.. o quanto precisa.

As pálpebras apertadas dela se abriram de repente. – Eu preciso que você pare de me torturar assim.

As mãos sumiram e... paft.

— Errado. Você precisa de consequências para seus atos.

Os nervos na superfície de sua bunda ardiam e queimavam. Havia uma ligação inexplicável entre aqueles nervos e seu clitóris em chamas. Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo uma vontade arrebatadora de se tocar... de cumprir o desejo que crescia entre suas pernas.

— Se prepare, Edward avisou, a voz grave, um ronronado sensual que dominava sua bunda exposta e ardente, e agradava sua boceta molhada. Manteve-se firme, instintivamente obedecendo às ordens e cerrou o maxilar. A mão dele atingia outra vez e mais outra, o barulho, como o de um chicote contra a pele, provocava um contraste estranhamente erótico com as notas ricas, porém altamente controladas, da música sinfônica que preenchia seus ouvidos.

A parte de trás do jaleco caiu sobre uma nádega. Ela inspirou tremendo quando ele parou para, cuidadosamente, recolocar a ponta do tecido sobre sua cintura, mais uma vez revelando sua bunda. Ela imaginava como estaria rosada. A respiração queimou em seus pulmões quando ele escorregou a mão no vão entre suas nádegas, os dedos escorregaram, com as pontas seguindo a palma da mão

— Tão linda, ele murmurou.

Ela gemeu baixinho quando ouviu o teor de admiração naquele tom de voz. Ele era tão grande que a mão cobria sua bunda por inteiro. Ele acariciou-a, e sua vagina se apertou com força. Ela gemeu febrilmente, querendo. Precisando do toque em seu sexo. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de seu sexo. Ela girou o quadril só um pouquinho, se esfregando nele como um convite explícito.

Paft. Ela perdeu o ar por conta da dor aguda e inesperada.

— Droga, ela reclamou.

— Você fez de novo, ele disse com um fio de prazer em sua voz dura.

— O quê?

— Tentou tomar as rédeas.

— Ai..ui...merde, ela murmurava enquanto ele batia.

— Sempre que tentar me seduzir, vou bater uma vez mais. Se submeta, ma chère. Se solte. Por enquanto sou eu que mando.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, mas ela permaneceu determinadamente parada. Por poucos segundos, ela e Edward eram um só. Temia a flexão do músculo dele, o movimento do braço, mas também o antecipava, previa com perfeição... queria e necessitava. Ali, por alguns segundos, ela entendeu precisamente a intenção de Edward.

 ** _Disciplina. Necessidade._**

— Mais duas, ela o ouviu rosnar.

Ela girou o rosto e viu o braço dele esticado para trás. Ele estava incrível nesse momento, as longas pernas levemente abertas, as narinas expandidas, os olhos em chamas, os músculos curvos e tensos.

Ele parou com a mão para trás e a encarou. Tinha sido tão rápido que depois ela ficou pensando se teria imaginado tudo. Ele pegou o quadril dela com a mão que estava livre e pressionou a bunda ardente de Bella contra sua virilha, esfregando-a contra suas coxas duras como pedra e seu pênis.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu as dimensões, o calor. Sentiu o sangue correr pelo seu corpo, uma reação ao instinto primitivo dele. Subitamente, ele a soltou.

— Malditos olhos, ele murmurou, embargado. – Olhe para mesa ou eu juro que você não vai conseguir sentar por uma semana.

Ela virou, com o olhar perdido na direção do mata-borrão de couro sobre a mesa, arfando rapidamente quando ele deu os últimos dois tapas.

Entre o barulho das notas cheias da sinfonia e de seu próprio coração batendo, ela ouviu o som da respiração agitada e rouca de Edward atrás de si. Não se moveu.

O que ele faria? Sua vagina estava quente e molhada. Ela sentia a excitação dele atrás dela como uma chama distante, mas poderosa, o calor parecia emanar tocando sua bunda nua, provocando seu sexo. Certamente ele não iria embora. Talvez ele a pegasse por trás? O pensamento a fez entrar em pânico e a excitou. Não tinha se preparado para isso. Começou a se levantar com a intenção de tocá-lo para agradá-lo, para satisfazê-lo, para controlar aquela situação volátil.

Com isso ela conseguiria lidar. Ele dissera que não fariam sexo, mas isso antes de ter rolado tanto calor entre eles. Ficou de pé e se virou, contente ao ver a expressão fixa e rígida no rosto dele ao olhar sua bunda. Com rapidez de um raio, ele agarrou seu pulso quando ela tentou alcançar a calça dele. De repente, ela girou e suas costas ficaram pressionadas contra ele, sua bunda contra as coxas fortes, a base das costas contra o tamanho flagrante do sexo dele. Ela arfou quando ele pegou o outro pulso e prendeu ambos os braços com a mão. Ele se inclinou, cobrindo o corpo todo de Bella com seu tamanho enorme.

— Você ficou excitada. Não ficou?

Um tremor de excitação a atravessou quando ouviu o som daquela voz deliciosa em seu ouvido.

— Eu...eu odiei, ela mentiu, lutando contra a mão poderosa dele, mesmo sabendo que perderia...embora cada vez menos entendesse o que perder ou ganhar significava para Edward. A respiração acelerada virou um gemido de excitação incrédula quando ele colocou de repente um dedo entre seus lábios vaginais e esfregou.

— Muito quente.. Muito molhada, ele gemeu na orelha dela, aumentando os arrepios de prazer. – Vou curar você dessa mania de mentir. Senti sua submissão no final, mesmo que negue isso agora. E foi muito corajosa ao aceitar suas palmadas. Aqui está sua recompensa.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás contra o peito dele. A fricção do dedo era divina, perfeita. O clitóris começou a esquentar sob o toque.

O quadril abaixando contra a pressão. Ele a trouxe com mais força para perto, para que ela sentisse o pênis duro contra a base de suas costas e quadril. Tinha razão sobre como ela estava molhada, deslizava o dedo com facilidade. Bella até ouvia o barulho do movimento na pele lubrificada. Que humilhação.

 ** _Que gostoso._**

Sutilmente, mexeu o quadril contra ele, perdendo o controle com a excitação que crescia. Cerrou os dentes. Não conseguia parar. Ele a acariciava com mais jeito do que ela mesma. A força controlada e a habilidade evidente dele provocavam um tumulto de prazer em seu corpo, que ficou rígido. Seus mamilos incharam de tal maneira que quase sentiu dor. Desejou que ele os tocasse, beliscasse, para aliviar aquela pressão aguda.

— Idiota, ela murmurou com a voz quebradiça.

— Goza, ele ordenou.

A música preencheu seus ouvidos, no auge das notas. Ela fechou os olhos com força e tremeu em uma libertação deliciosa.

— Isso, ela o ouviu dizer, a voz era ao mesmo tempo distante e tão próxima que parecia soar dentro de sua cabeça. – Um dia você vai gozar assim comigo dentro de você, e vai ser bom demais.

As mãos continuaram o trabalho entre as pernas, estimulando até que ela caísse sobre ele, arfando. As pálpebras se abriram vagarosamente logo depois, quando sentiu a mão desacelerar e parar.

Por um momento, não se mexeu nem respirou quando ele cobriu com a mão a parte externa de seu sexo em um gesto de possessão. Ela sentiu o pênis dele pulsar com força e duro, pesado e pronto.

Ele a soltou. Ela reclamou num gemido a perda súbita do calor dele.

— Vista-se, ele disse com a voz rouca. Ela observou Edward caminhando para o outro lado do escritório até uma porta fechada. Quando ele abriu, ela viu que era a entrada para um banheiro.

A porta bateu com tudo atrás dele.

Ele surgiu depois, quando ela terminava de abotoar a calça. Ela o estudou com ansiedade por baixo dos cílios ao arrumar o jaleco.

— Por que você não vai se lavar também?, ele sugeriu, o tom mais suave do que ela esperava, dada a tensão palpável e a excitação ainda latente.

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar temporariamente da presença perturbadora e persuasiva de Edward. Não queria que ele soubesse o quão boba ela se sentia, quão deslocada. Correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta. As bochechas da mulher no espelho brilhavam com uma cor vermelha. Seus olhos brilhavam. Mais uma experiência nova: ver seu reflexo depois de se desmanchar de prazer.

Como ela podia se sentir tão humilhada pelo que Edward tinha feito e ao mesmo tempo tão excitada? E por quê, apesar de ansiosa pelo que ele faria em seguida, também sentia uma estranha calma depois daquilo.. uma firmeza recém descoberta?

 ** _Você consegue, Bella. Você consegue lidar com Edward Cullen. Você já convenceu dezenas de homens poderosos a fazerem exatamente o que você queria._**

 ** _Nenhum tão desafiador quanto Edward._**


	7. Chapter 7

Fechou as pálpebras, silenciando a conversa irritante consigo mesma dentro de sua cabeça.

O que acontecera no escritório de Edward era algo tão diferente para ela, tão poderoso, que a única maneira que conseguiu pensar para lidar com isso era ignorar. Ia seguir em frente com seu plano.

Edward admitiria seu desejo por ela, afinal. Não estava completamente desarmada.

Ela se lavou e saiu do banheiro, com o queixo levantado. Ele permanecia em pé, braços cruzados, claramente esperando pela volta dela. Abaixara o som em sua ausência. Ao estudá-la, os olhos faiscaram embaixo do cenho fechado.

\- Você está bem?, ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Sim, ela respondeu quase petulante, contente ao ouvir sua voz sair equilibrada. Deixe que ele pense que ela fora espancada dezenas de vezes, do mesmo modo que acreditava que ela tinha transado com metade dos homens de Paris. Não revelaria seu truque, denunciando sua vulnerabilidade. Não permitira que ele soubesse que tinha acabado de virar o mundo dela de pernas pro ar, nem que ela não tinha ideia de como isso tinha acontecido. – Já terminou de me manter na linha?

\- Por enquanto.

\- Ótimo. Podemos falar do meu emprego agora?

\- Você não tem emprego, ele disse.

\- Me deixa trabalhar aqui até conseguir outro chef. Você precisa de ajuda, Edward. Não pode fechar o restaurante sem previsão de reabri-lo. Pense em todo o dinheiro que perderia. Se você não se importa com isso, pense nos clientes que ficarão desapontados.

O maxilar dele doeu quando o destravou. Era incrível como Bella não notava seu corpo tremendo. Ele vibrava com tesão mal contido. Não queria ter uma conversa racional com Bella Swan; queria debruçá-la sobre a mesa e comê-la até que qualquer pensamento lógico em seu cérebro fosse incinerado pelo clímax glorioso e explosivo dentro dos recantos mais escondidos do corpo dela. Talvez ele não devesse ter punido Bella. A lembrança da coragem dela ao aceitar. A recordação de sua bunda inchada e rosada sem dúvida iria levá-lo à beira da loucura.

Não, ele tivera razão ao puni-la. Sabia disso em seu subconsciente.

\- Vai seguir minhas instruções em relação ao seu trabalho sem responder e sem ser engraçadinha. Se não se comportar bem ou tentar me manipular, vai ter consequência. Não vou aguentar você me desafiando todos os dias. Se não concordar, não pode trabalhar aqui. Esses são meus termos. Você vai receber um salário até eu conseguir outro chef. Quando, e se, você começar o seu estágio oficial, seu salário e emprego aqui acabarão.

\- Tenho dinheiro guardado o suficiente para me manter durante o estágio. Se me pagar até o começo do meu treinamento, posso me manter com o que tenho.

\- Ok, vou pedir a Victória que traga seu formulário e marcar exames médicos para nós dois amanhã, ele avisou.

\- Exames médicos?

\- Sim, ele respondeu calmamente. – Nós dois precisamos saber se estamos seguros para o sexo. Eu sei que estou, mas quero garantir o mesmo para você. – Está tomando pílula?, ele perguntou sem cerimônia.

Ela assentiu.

\- Bom. Enquanto isso...

\- Sim, querido? , ela cutucou quando ele demorou a falar.

\- Você é minha funcionária. Vamos manter distância um do outro, por enquanto.

\- Mas isso não tem nada a ver com..

\- Tem, ele afirmou, lançando um olhar desafiador. Lembra? Minhas regras? Vamos no meu ritmo, ou vai sentir as consequências. – Mais uma coisinha.

Ela virou o queixo sobre o ombro, encarando-o.

\- Nunca mais me chame de querido, ele rosnou baixinho. – Não sou um dos seus namoradinhos descartáveis. Não sou nem de longe esse tipo de animal.

Ao observá-la sair correndo do escritório, o pênis dele pulsou furiosamente; seu estado mental em carne viva. Imaginou se teria desatado o primeiro nó, ou reforçado o mais complicado.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Edward olhou através das janelas que iam do teto ao chão de sua cobertura no sexagésimo segundo andar, segurando um copo de conhaque na mão. A princípio, não tinha planejado passar a noite sozinho. Mas aquela noite era inédita. Ele estava cheio de energia sexual. Por culpa da lembrança de Bella, ele largou o copo de conhaque e foi até o quarto. Os dedos moveram-se com rapidez pelos botões da camisa. Em vez de se despir completamente dela, apenas a abriu bem, expondo o peito e a barriga. Na gaveta do criado-mudo, pegou um tubo de lubrificante. Abriu a calça, que abaixou, libertando a ereção do confinamento da cueca, posicionando o elástico logo abaixo das bolas pesadas.

Nossa, ele gemeu.

Rapidamente, colocou um pouco de lubrificante na mão e esfregou o líquido escorregadio no pau ereto. Fechou os dedos com força quando friccionou a pele hipersensível. Não conseguiu mais se segurar, e as portas da fantasia se abriram. Afastou as pernas para encontrar equilíbrio, cedeu ao desejo, se masturbando com precisão e força em um abandono selvagem.

Como seria ver os lábios exuberantes de Bella esticados em volta de seu pênis duro, vê-lo mergulhado em suas profundezas apertadas e úmidas enquanto ela olhava para ele, a rebeldia de seus olhos dominada pelo desejo, o olhar dando permissão para que a usasse e a pervertesse um pouco. A doce e encantadora Bella..

Os olhos dela sempre haviam lhe massacrado.

Ficou ali, em frente á janela que ia do teto ao chão, batendo uma.

Suas pálpebras estremeceram e abriram. O brilho dourado da lâmpada mostrava o reflexo de sua imagem. Os músculos do peito e do abdome contraídos; o pênis parecendo enorme na mão que subia e descia.

Mas estava só.

A mão não era o que queria, mas era tudo que tinha. Ele não iria para os "finalmentes" com Bella tão rápido. Ela o queimaria até virar pó.

Voltou a se masturbar, gemendo com o inegável prazer. Masturbação...quando o que queria era comer Bella sem dó, até sentir seus tremores de prazer e submissão vibrarem em sua carne.

Malditos olhos, lábios rosados e curvas deliciosas que cabiam exatamente na palma de sua mão. Ela iluminava o ambiente ao entrar. Era tão pequena, mas tão perfeita. Sua vagina serviria nele como uma luva. Amarrá-la seria tão gostoso. Ele a puniria por enfraquecê-lo, depois comeria sem parar, se acabando..esvaziando-se do desejo tenso e torturante que doía em suas bolas.

Queria mergulhar na chama dela e se queimar gloriosamente.

Gemeu com um som rouco quando o sêmen quente se espalhou sobre a parte debaixo de seu peito; um clímax tão intenso que quase doeu. Bateu sem piedade, ordenhando cada gota, se livrando brutalmente daquela tensão insuportável.

O corpo estremeceu uma última vez; o punho desacelerando sobre seu pau pulsante. Ainda arfando, abriu os olhos. Pelo reflexo na janela enorme, viu que seu peito e sua barriga brilhavam com o abundante gozo.

Na terça- feira, Bella esperou nervosa na sala de exames do consultório na avenida Michigan.

Não tinha visto Edward desde o ocorrido no escritório.

Poucos minutos depois a ginecologista entrou, apresentando-se como Dra. Angela Weber, Bella ficou feliz que fosse razoavelmente jovem. Talvez ela não risse das perguntas e confissões de Bella.

\- Quando fez seu último papanicolau?, a médica fez a inevitável pergunta.

\- Eu...eu nunca fiz, respondeu Bella.

Dra. Angela disfarçou a surpresa muito bem. – Você é sexualmente ativa?

\- Eu nunca fiz sexo. Eu sei que é meio estranho.

\- Nem um pouco, assegurou a médica. – Muitas mulheres escolhem esperar.

\- Você consegue fazer o exame mesmo assim?

\- Claro. Que bom que me contou, pois assim uso um espéculo menor. Os músculos vaginais devem estar apertados, mas as chances de você ter um hímen intacto nessa idade são muito baixas. Você está em ótimas condições físicas. Pratica esportes?

-Eu corro. Costumava cavalgar todos os dias, mas parei há mais ou menos um ano.

\- É bem provável que o hímen tenha rompido, se você cavalga há tanto tempo. Vamos dar uma olhada.

\- E se o hímen estiver rompido, o homem nunca saberia, certo? Que eu era virgem?

Dra. Weber hesitou. – Isso é importante para você, ela perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Sim.

\- Provavelmente não. Poucos homens tem experiência em avaliar essas sutilezas. Mas eu sugiro que você converse com seu parceiro, se for se tornar sexualmente ativa. Seria bom se ele pudesse ser o mais gentil possível.

Ela assentiu.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou lhe avisar tudo que eu for fazer.

O exame foi levemente desconfortável, mas nada comparado ao que ela tinha imaginado. De acordo com a médica, o hipismo frequente ou algum outro tipo de atividade tinha, de fato rompido o hímen havia muito tempo. Bella ficou aliviada.

Quando a médica terminou e lhe mandou se vestir, Bella tomou coragem. Edward tinha marcado a consulta e estava pagando, afinal.

\- O que eu contei sobre nunca ter estado com um homem... isso é confidencial, certo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá meus amores! Desculpe a demora..Mas tai um capítulo para vocês...Obrigada pelos comentários..**

A médica não ficou nada desconcertada. – Com certeza. Eu vou lhe passar os resultados, e para quem mostrará é decisão sua. Mas não haverá nada a não ser informações importantes aos exames.

Ela agradeceu sinceramente e saiu da sala.

Bella já ficara com muitos homens e tivera prazer sexual com alguns. Mas não permitia ficar numa posição vulnerável. A verdade era simples: ela era linda. Homens tentavam se insinuar emocional e sexualmente desde que tinha quinze anos. Ela imaginava que poderia haver homens que usassem seu corpo contra ela. Poderiam tentar engravidá-la e usar a criança como pretexto para um casamento. Isso tinha acontecido com uma conhecida sua, uma garota chamada Rose. Depois de Rose engravidar aos dezessete de um mulherengo interesseiro, a mãe de Bella lhe deu uma cartela de anticoncepcional. Foi um dos poucos conselhos de sua mãe que Bella seguiu.

Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Mas um homem poderia simplesmente usar a intimidade para manipulá-la emocionalmente e ficar na vantagem. Além disso, tinha o exemplo da mãe no quesito sexo. Não um exemplo a ser seguido, mas um a evitar. Qualquer homem bonito, de qualquer idade, estava valendo para Renee , incluindo os namorados da filha. Bella se recusava a dormir com um homem que tinha estado nos lençóis da mãe. E isso parecia eliminar metade dos homens. A mãe tinha tido a cara de pau de dar em cima de Aro, um amigo de Bella, o qual ela tinha arrastado para uma visita a Cannes, implorando a ele que lhe apoiasse em um fim de semana obrigatório entre tubarões.

A mãe não se importou com o fato de Bella ter lhe dito que Aro era gay. Tinha tanta confiança em sua beleza e sedução que se achava capaz de atrair um gay para heterossexualidade. Não tinha funcionado com o marido, mas isso apenas parecia deixá-la ainda mais determinada.

Clássica Renee.

Por inúmeras razões, Bella nunca tinha se sentido segura o suficiente em relações sexuais e românticas. Por isso, sempre ficava no controle. Ficou habilidosa em dar aos homens o que eles queriam, satisfazê-los sexualmente, mas se mantendo a uma distância segura. Não era seu ainda ser virgem, mas não tinha encontrado ninguém que valesse o risco.

Até agora.

Não apenas sentia maior tesão por Edward, mas também gostava dele. Provavelmente gostaria para sempre, e gostava desde aquele verão juntos. Acreditou quando ele disse, no escritório, que também se importava com ela. Algum tipo de elo invisível tinha sido forjado naquele verão, e ela ficou contente em saber que ele também sentia aquela conexão. Ela podia frustá-lo, podia enfurecê-lo, mas ele se preocupava com ela.

Além disso, ele não tinha motivo para estar interessado em seu dinheiro. Ele tinha o dele e era extremamente desinteressado por ganância monetária.

Não era?

Edward não faria nada sórdido em troca de ganhos financeiros. Quantas outras pessoas no mundo abririam mão de uma fortuna imensa à qual tinha dinheiro?

Não, Edward era o escolhido. Ela confiava seu corpo e seu bem estar a ele, apesar de toda sua história maluca de dominador sem contar a sua estranha reação sexual a tudo isso.

Embora tivesse concordado em fazer esse negócio com ele, não queria que ele descobrisse sobre sua vulnerabilidade. Especialmente com essa proposta de acordo sexual tão sofisticada. Primeiro, ele nunca acreditaria, graças a toda a propaganda a esse respeito. Seu desdém seria dolorido. Segundo, a ideia de se entregar por inteiro, com ele conhecendo sua fraqueza, fazia com que se sentisse em carne viva. Exposta demais.

Edward tinha seus próprios segredos. Era justo que ela tivesse os seus.

Edward andava pelo interior vazio e silencioso do restaurante enquanto Bella aguardava sentada no sofá.

\- Edward, você queria falar comigo? Pois bem estou aqui.. fale logo.

\- Achei que gostaria de saber que comprei um cavalo pra você.

Seu coração pulou. O sorriso de Edward aumentou ainda mais ao estudar aquela reação.

\- Você comprou um cavalo para mim?, ela perguntou, excitada, e se aproximou da mesa. – Onde está? - Quando vou vê-lo?

Ele levantou a mão num gesto de pausa. – Vou levar você ao estábulo hoje à noite, depois de fechar o restaurante.

Ela fez um som frustado. Edward comprou um cavalo para mim. – Não posso esperar tanto.

\- Vai ter que esperar, ele disse com um olhar assertivo, suavizado por um sorriso carinhoso. – Você vai amar.

\- Eu sei, disse sem se conter.

\- Como você sabe?, ele perguntou, rindo, ao se levantar e dar a volta na mesa.

\- Você sabe que amo hipismo.

\- É isso..então nos vemos mais tarde.

\- Mais eu quero ver o cavalo agora.

\- Já falei que agora não Bella.. agora saia daqui e fique sabendo que mais tarde será punida por fazer birra.

\- Mal posso esperar para encontrar o cavalo, Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio quando chegaram ao estábulo e se depararam com um cavalo branco. – Nossa, ele é lindo, Bella ficou entusiasmada. Esticou a mão para acariciá-lo, e o animal mostrou os dentes, relinchando com irritação. Edward pegou a mão de Bella com rapidez e a guiou para longe do cavalo.

\- Ele não é um bichinho de estimação. – Vem aqui, ordenou Edward fechando a porta da baia logo atrás de Bella e pegou-a nas mãos. Um segundo antes de ter a sua boca sobre a dele, Bella abriu os olhos. Ele parecia furioso e louco de tesão. A boca dele caiu sobre a dela. Beijava com força. Por um momento, tudo sumiu do seu cérebro. Evaporando em uma névoa. Não era possível um pensamento coexistir com a possessão quente de Edward. Ele já tinha beijado Bella antes, mas não daquela maneira. A sexualidade a queimara. As mãos pegaram sua mandíbula. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, pressionando os corpos, uma refém ansiosa daquela boca. Gemeu quando foi levantada, mas sem interromper o beijo tórrido. As pernas enlaçaram a cintura de Edward, as mãos seguraram a cabeça dele.

\- É assim que me queria, não é?, ele perguntou, a voz baixa, uma provocação ameaçadora. Viu que ele a tinha carregado para um cercado. Tinha visto lugar semelhante em outros estábulos, onde cavalos recebiam banhos e o veterinário os examinava.

\- Tire todas as suas roupas.

\- Mas.. tenho que fazer isso mesmo?, ela perguntou, olhando ao redor, para as baias. A única resposta foi um olhar fulminante que disse _: o que você acha?_ – E se o cuidador chegar?

\- Devia ter pensado nisso ao me responder daquela maneira e me deixar no limite, ele falou baixinho, com o maxilar rígido. – Por que está hesitando? Você deveria saber que eu faria isso. Mas tinha que provocar, não? Tinha que tomar as rédeas. Ela notou um movimento brilhante perto do joelho dele. O olhar pulou para o rosto quando viu que Edward carregava um chicote. Era de couro preto e parecia novo.

\- Tudo bem, ela disse, sem fôlego, o queixo erguido. – Mas só vou deixar porque parece interessante.

Ele bufou.- Tire essas roupas.

Começou a se despir rapidamente, dobrando as peças sobre a cerca. Dezenas de cavalos estavam acordados a essa altura, ouvindo o barulho da intrusão. Era ridículo, mas se sentia mal de estar na frente dos animais daquele jeito. Exposta. E se o cuidador aparecesse mesmo?

Era tarde da noite, claro, mas não tão tarde.

\- Preciso tirar as botas também?, ela perguntou, examinando o chão.

\- Totalmente nua, ele disse. Algo em seu tom de voz fez com que ela o olhasse. Ele encarava os seios nus. Os mamilos ficaram duros. Deu um pulo quando ele bateu o chicote contra a perna num gesto de impaciência. Isso, e o brilho perigoso em seus olhos, fizeram-na se apressar. Logo depois, estava nua diante dele. As narinas de Edward se abriram quando ela olhou seu rosto.

\- Se curve sobre a cerca com as mãos na ripa de cima, ele disse.

Ela seguiu as instruções. De algum modo, esperava que ele dissesse exatamente isso. Esperava...temia..ansiava. Uma mistura de excitação e ansiedade atravessou seu corpo quando ele se aproximou. – Segure isso entre as pernas enquanto eu amarro você.

Bella ficou confusa enquanto ele pressionava a ponta do chicote entre as coxas dela, bem perto da boceta.

\- Eu... quê?, ela balbuciou quando ele pressionou ainda mais e o chicote deslizou entre as coxas.

\- Você me ouviu. Deixe no meio depois aperte bem as coxas. Não deixe cair. Não se preocupe, está limpo. Eu acabei de comprar. Decidi usar em você em vez de num cavalo, ele acrescentou.

As coxas estavam doloridas. Começaram a queimar pela pressão de manter o chicote no lugar. Além disso, segurar a ferramenta de punição perto de sua vagina era sujo...ilícito..gostoso. O tesão agudo aumentou ainda mais. Seu clitóris latejava contra o couro do cabo. Apertou ainda mais para aumentar o estímulo e recuou com a ardência nos músculos.

Notou que Edward tinha testemunhado sua cara de dor.

\- Demônio, ela acusou baixinho quando viu um sorriso mínimo no rosto dele.

\- Culpa sua, ele retrucou. – Como ousou me responder daquele jeito? Ela escutou a raiva destilada naquela voz.- Você nunca..nunca me responda daquele jeito.

\- Não suporto quando você me ignora... me menospreza...age como se eu fosse tão interessante quanto a palha no chão. – Eu fiz você me notar!

\- É isso que você pensa?, ele berrou, soando duplamente chocado e furioso. – Que eu não presto atenção em você? Como eu poderia ignorar sua presença?É tão difícil ignorar você quanto é com um incêndio.

\- Desculpa, ela sussurrou.

A expressão dele endureceu. – Não. Ela abafou um grito quando ele pegou o cabo do chicote. Levantando um pouco, atiçando os nervos excitados da vagina. Foi rasgada pelo prazer.

\- Gosta disso?, perguntou por detrás, a voz tensa de tesão. Começou a mover o cabo para frente e para trás entre suas pernas, estimulando. Quando ela não respondeu de tanto prazer ilícito que sentia, ele abriu as nádegas e enfiou o cabo ainda mais. Ela gritou de excitação.- Preciso levantar você, ele disse por detrás. Ela arfou quando ele a levantou com facilidade, encaixando o pé dela sobre um engradado de plástico. Quando a abaixou outra vez, estava elevada a poucos centímetros do chão, a bunda mais perto da braguilha da calça dele.

Abriu os olhos com tudo quando ouviu o som seguinte: o zíper sendo aberto. O coração dela só faltou sair do peito.

\- Você já me provocou o suficiente, Bella.

Ele percebeu que ela olhava para trás e a olhou nos olhos. Bella notou como ele estava excitado, louco de tesão. O suor brilhava sobre seu lábio superior, os olhos selvagens. A respiração entrecortada enquanto ele lidava com a calça e abaixava a cueca.

Perdeu o fôlego quando a cabeça grossa e inchada do pau foi pressionada contra a entrada de sua vagina. Sentia o calor penetrando. Nossa. Nunca tinha estado com um homem _tão duro, tão enorme... tão no ponto._ Foi tomada pelo pânico. No que estava pensando? Não poderia fingir aquilo. Nem sabia ao certo se o que ele queria fazer era fisicamente possível .

\- Meu plano era ter você pela primeira vez com uma troca de prazeres que você lembraria para sempre, mas uma cavalgada aqui no estábulo parece ser mais apropriada. Que droga, Bella, você sempre consegue o que quer, ele disse amargamente antes de segurar o quadril dela com uma mão e flexionar o seu com força, resmungando ao não conseguir o que queria. – Abra as pernas, mandou tenso.

Ela abriu ainda mais, sentindo a brisa fria do estábulo lamber sua pele úmida e exposta. A ansiedade era insuportável. Ele abriu a vagina com os dedos e pressionou a cabeça inchada do pênis em sua fenda, esticando o tecido delicado. Ela choramingou.

Segurou o quadril com ambas as mãos e enfiou o pau dentro dela.

Ela gritou com força diante da invasão abrupta. A dor atravessou seu corpo. Ele congelou. Ela arfou por ar, piscando quando o suor escorreu sobre seus olhos. A dor arrefeceu para um ardor. Gemeu tremendo.

\- Bella?, Edward chamou, soando incrédulo. Bravo. Mas ela estava distraída demais para pensar na fúria dele.

Não..não era ardor, afinal, ela notou ao buscar por ar, lutando para assimilar a sensação desconhecida da carne de Edward penetrando a sua. A dor tinha rapidamente mudado para uma sensação fervilhante de preenchimento e pressão. Ele a abria com tudo. Mas seria a pulsação dele que sentia diretamente na sua carne?

Incrível.

Ela apertou os músculos vaginais para experimentar. O gemido dele foi duro, descrente.

\- Bella?, ele repetiu, mais alto dessa vez, soando desesperado. – Você era virgem?

\- Sim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá pessoal! Obrigada pelos comentários... Boa leitura...**

— Merde... Por que. Não conseguiu terminar a frase, uma dureza na voz. Ela não conseguiu responder. Sua habilidade de falar tinha desaparecido. Ele se mexeu, deslizando o pênis para dentro e para fora por um mínimo centímetro. Edward se debruçou, até ela sentir a barriga malhada expandindo e contraindo contra as costas dela enquanto se esforçava para respirar..para controlar. Era tão estranho segurá-lo tão intimamente em seu corpo, o pau duro pulsando dentro dela, disparando nervos que ela não sabia possuir. Apertou-o ainda mais, testando a sensação.

Ele soltou o ar como se seus pulmões tivessem murchado por um instante.

Ele apertou-a ainda mais e flexionou o quadril. Ela gemeu. – Não consigo parar. Você é tão gostosa, porra, disse com a voz entrecortada.

Ela se segurou na cerca e empurrou sua boceta contra o pau dele. – Não quero que pare, disse, rebolando contra ele. – Isso é o que eu queria desde sempre.

— É isso que você vai ter, então.

Ele a segurou pela barriga, aproximando-a, e começou a comê-la.

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas não enxergou nada. Estava dominada pela sensação. Entrava nela com estocadas curtas e poderosas, os corpos se batendo no mesmo ritmo. No começo, ficou meio desconfortável. Mas então a mão livre de Edward descobriu o caminho entre suas coxas. Esfregou o clitóris, apertando e circulando como se fosse um botão mágico que instigava e provocava para que ela cedesse por completo. Deu certo. Um calor lento e delicioso foi aceso dentro dela, e cada martelada do pau o aumentava. Cada vez que a penetrava, terminava com um movimento para cima que aumentava a pressão sobre o clitóris. A sensação das bolas pesadas na parte de fora a excitava ainda mais, então começou a empurrar o quadril para trás aumentando a pressão...provocando para receber mais.

Ele batia em sua bunda quando ela tentava dominar a situação. _Safadinha._ Nossa, ela ia matá-lo. O barulho de pele contra pele abaixou a névoa da luxúria momentaneamente. Ele segurou o quadril com ambas as mãos, interrompendo o movimento, depois bateu na bunda com a pélvis, enfiando com tudo outra vez naquele paraíso de boceta. Ela gemeu com o impacto. A onda de calor em volta de seu pênis o informou claramente do quanto ela gostava daquele tipo de estocada.

Levantou-se. A camiseta estava molhada de suor enquanto ele ficava ali de pé com o pau enfiado nela. – Fique parada, ele disse com a voz grossa quando ela choramingou e balançou o quadril. Ele se afastou levemente, recuando ao olhar para o pênis.

Ela era virgem. Nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes, então não sabia que era uma situação possível de perceber. No caso de Bella, pelo menos, tinha sido óbvio. Então ela confirmou, mas aí ele já estava preso na armadilha deliciosa daquela boceta. Não devia continuar.

Não ia parar de jeito nenhum.

 _Ela é virgem, porra._ Ele repetiu a frase para si mesmo inúmeras vezes, mas só conseguia se concentrar naquela boceta apertando seu pau.

Ela estava segurando a vácuo: quente, molhada, grudada. Para piorar as coisas, ele não estava acostumado a entrar numa mulher sem camisinha. Por algum motivo, tinha sido algo imperativo para a primeira vez com Bella. Estava arrependido e gostando da decisão ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela boceta poderia levar um homem à loucura.

Outra vez, ela balançou o quadril, tentando tomar o controle. Ele rosnou e a imobilizou, dando tapinhas de leve.

— Quem vai dominar quem, Bella?, ele murmurou com a voz grossa, agarrando o fio da lógica... se esforçando para isso enquanto o calor emanava dela e seus músculos apertavam e agarravam. Observou a visão encantadora das costas magras se movimentando, enquanto ela inspirava por ar e absorvia a pergunta.

— Você vai me dominar, ela respondeu, a voz entrecortada.

O pau latejou dentro da boceta apertada. – Isso mesmo. Agora fica parada enquanto te como. Ele gemeu e segurou-a, flexionando o quadril num movimento de afastamento e depois mergulhando na glória. Ela era um inferno, no qual ele estava completamente submerso.

 _Sem volta agora._

Batia carnes, fodendo Bella em um delírio febril.

Observou, enfeitiçado, quando retirou o pau quase completamente e viu o fluido abundante grudado logo abaixo da cabeça, antes de mergulhar outra vez.

 _Nossa, nunca houve volta._

Enfiou nela e ambos gemeram de prazer mútuo. Rosnando, ele esticou o braço para soltar os pulsos dela. Levantou-a, apertando o corpo macio contra ele, e voltou a foder em uma posição de pé levemente curvada. Cerrou os dentes diante do novo ângulo. Sentiu o cheiro dela, e a névoa outra vez encobriu sua visão. Encheu as mãos com os peitos pecaminosos, usando o agarrão para empurrar o corpo feminino contra seu pau. Ela se uniu ao frenesi, flexionando os joelhos e se movimentando para cima e para baixo sobre ele.

— Nossa, que gostoso. Mais. Quero mais... forte. Eu fui tão má.

Ficou tão cego de tesão. Deu um golpe na bunda dela. Bella o estava deixando louco.

— Você vai pagar por essa boca suja, ele avisou. Ah, se vai. Mas ele que queimaria de tormento, por ela ter provocado tão bem.

Ele enfiou nela, esquecendo tudo exceto aquela mulher linda que o queimava de dentro para fora. Não concedeu muito espaço para manobras, mas ela deu um jeito de se empurrar contra ele, lutando contra o agarrão, correndo para linha de chegada. Firmou a posição ainda mais, as palmas deslizando contra a pele de seda, os dedões enfiados na bunda. Ela apertou ainda mais e ficou mais entusiasmada com o orgasmo. Edward rugiu quando sentiu a onda de calor em volta de seu pau.

Empurrou-a novamente para uma posição debruçada. As mãos dela foram instintivamente para frente, segurando-se na ripa. O prazer inundou a consciência dele ao comê-la com estocadas mais longas e fortes.

Todos os sons se misturaram, criando uma trovoada de luxúria em seus ouvidos: os sons dos gemidos e gritos de Bella quando ele enfiava, a batida erótica de pele contra pele, o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, a bufada e o relincho do cavalo à distância.

Afrouxou o aperto no quadril apenas o suficiente para permitir que ela acompanhe aquele cruzamento frenético. Bella imediatamente tomou parte, rebolando a bunda, absorvendo as enfiadas com o corpo forte e macio, levando-o na melhor cavalgada de sua vida.

Outra onda de calor atingiu seu pau, os músculos dela o apertaram. O gemido deu lugar a um grito. As paredes vaginais convulsionaram ao redor dele. Nossa, ela estava gozando outra vez.

Entrou nela, segurando a bunda com força, urrando quando o prazer rasgou, sentindo Bella tremulando nele ambos sacudindo e arfando devido ao mesmo impacto, queimando no mesmo fogo. Ele tinha proibido a si mesmo de se jogar na fogueira dela. Sabia que ia se arrepender.

Mas o primeiro pensamento que surgiu naquele paraíso, quando o clímax arrefeceu, era que aquilo era o certo, inevitável... indescritivelmente delicioso.

Quando Bella voltou a si, notou o delicioso movimento do peito e do abdome de Edward sobre suas costas. A cabeça dele tinha caído sobre seu ombro, e quando ele tentava tomar fôlego ela sentia as explosões quentes de sua respiração sobre a pele úmida de tanto transpirar.

Ela mudou levemente de posição. O pênis de Edward se movimentou dentro dela e seus olhos se abriram de repente.

Edward estava dentro dela. Havia muito tempo estava dentro dela no sentido figurado. Naquele momento, estava literalmente.

Ele colocou a boca em suas costas, na base da nuca. Ela estremeceu de prazer, instintivamente apertando aquela novidade que era o pênis dele profundamente dentro dela. Ele gemeu baixinho e a segurou com mais força pela cintura.

— O que vou fazer com você?, ele perguntou, com a voz baixa e ressonante perto da pele úmida, provocando arrepios. Ela ouviu o arrependimento que começava a se infiltrar no tom de voz dele e experimentou a própria culpa. Por que ela tem que ser tão impaciente?

— Você está bravo comigo?, perguntou cautelosamente.

De algum modo, sabia que Edward entenderia o que ela queria dizer _: você está bravo porque eu não contei que tecnicamente era virgem?_ Pelo modo como ele estava encaixado nela, tão profundamente envolvida que ela se sentia, imaginou que a incompreensão era impossível. Tinha rezado para que as coisas saíssem como a médica tinha dito que poderia acontecer, mas Edward não era um homem qualquer. Não só ele tinha experiência com as mulheres, como as entendia; ele não era... como os outros homens, no sentido físico. Edward estava mais para um deus do que para um ser humano, na opinião dela.

— Não sei, ele respondeu, ranzinza. Pressionou os lábios contra o pescoço dela outra vez. Como aquela boca quente poderia provocar tanto prazer? – Deveria estar. Por que não me contou que nunca esteve com um homem?

— Eu já estive, ela apertou o pênis dele com os músculos vaginais e sentiu uma lufada de ar em seu pescoço, - era só uma questão de semântica.

Edward grunhiu. Ela silenciou uma reclamação quando ele se levantou um pouquinho, pois sentiu falta do peso do peito sólido e do hálito quente no pescoço.

— Não era questão de semântica. Não é uma questão de mais ou menos ou talvez. Você era virgem no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra. Quando ele se retirou gentilmente de dentro dela, Bella deu um gritinho, pois sentiu uma sensação aguda de queimação. Ele a virou em seus braços tão rapidamente que Bella não teve tempo de disfarçar o desconforto. A expressão do rosto dele a paralisou. – E aqui está a prova. E pensar em como eu...

Ele se calou, ficando carrancudo ao examinar o rosto dela.

— Não faça essa cara, ela sussurrou. – Eu queria isso, Edward. Eu queria que minha primeira vez fosse com você.

— Eu queria que você tivesse dito isso. Sua primeira vez ainda teria sido comigo, mas não tão grosseira e.. Ele pausou, como se considerasse o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela percebeu seu arrependimento...o calor. – Por que você me provocou desse jeito?, ele exigiu saber. Fechou os olhos rapidamente quando ouviu o toque de raiva na própria voz. – Caramba, eu teria feito tão melhor para você.

— Eu achei maravilhoso, ela disse com sinceridade, pensando com espanto em como tinha sido tê-lo ancorado tão profundamente nela, as batidas de seus corações se mesclando. – Não foi nada como eu esperava.

— Posso imaginar, ele disse secamente. Ela odiou a falta de expressão que dominou os olhos dele. – Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Vou te levar para minha casa. A partir de hoje você irá morar comigo. Vamos..você precisa descansar.

— Sua casa?

— Sim...agora vamos.

Quando chegaram à cobertura, Bella seguiu para o corredor, sentindo-se crua e insegura. Edward tinha ficado tão quieto durante a volta. Ela jamais se arrependeria por ter feito amor de forma tão apaixonada. Tinha sido incrível, uma experiência reveladora. Apenas se arrependia de ter forçado a barra. Ela se arrependia do arrependimento dele. Por quanto tempo ele ficaria furioso?

Quando ela estava entrando no quarto, ele pegou sua mão. Ela se virou para olhá-lo. O rosto dele ficou na sombra quando ele o baixou para vê-la.

— Vou ajudar você com suas coisas, ele disse, a voz tão baixa que por meio segundo ela não entendeu o que ele tinha dito. Quando compreendeu, seu coração começou a martelar em suas orelhas.

— Você está me expulsando?, ela perguntou tremendo.

Ele inclinou as sobrancelhas e apertou a mão dela ainda mais. – Não, claro que não. Mas não há mais volta. Agora que estive dentro de você, não vou conseguir mais negar isso a mim mesmo. Vem, ele chamou, puxando-a para seu quarto e acendendo a luz. O humor de Edward era solene, o de Bella, espantado e cauteloso.

Ela tinha forçado aquela situação. Por que agora se sentia tão desapontada consigo mesma pela falta de autocontrole? Não... pela insistência em tomar o controle da situação.

Edward foi à frente dela com a mala e mais um punhado de coisas. Bella terminou de guardar seus cosméticos e o seguiu poucos minutos depois. Aquele sentimento tomou conta dela ao entrar quietinha pela porta semiaberta do quarto de Edward e olhá-lo pela primeira vez, o sentimento que nunca tinha sentido antes de começar tudo isso: timidez. Ele levantou os olhos enquanto guardava uma camisola de renda em uma gaveta do armário gigante.

— Entre. Este guarda-roupa será seu. Tenho outro no closet, onde guardei minhas coisas.

— Obrigada, ela disse, sentindo-se desajeitada ao caminhar pela suíte. O cheiro viciante dele penetrou em seu nariz uma combinação de sua pele, sabonete e seu perfume. Era um quarto masculino, um prazer suntuoso para os sentidos. Meredith, a empregada, não tinha ido naquele dia, e a enorme cama king-size não estava impecavelmente arrumada. O próprio Edward, obviamente, tinha puxado o cobertor grosso, recheado de penas, e dobrado o lençol na cabeceira. Os diversos travesseiros não estavam alinhados. Ela gostava daquele ar desarrumado. A cama parecia um pecado de tão macia...extraordinariamente sexy.

Imaginou Edward acordando naquela manhã, completamente nu, ajeitando a cama distraído antes de seguir para o chuveiro.

Ele tocou o braço de Bella, que levantou os olhos, com a culpa atravessando-a, como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos pecaminosos.

— Vem ver o banheiro, aí você pode guardar suas coisas. Depois pode tomar um banho de banheira se quiser.

Ela buscou naqueles olhos alguma pista de como ele estava se sentindo sobre aquilo tudo , mas não encontrou nada. Ela se sentia mais confortável com a raiva dele do que com aquele Edward frio, distante. Talvez tenha sido sempre assim. Ela vinha tentando quebrar a fachada arredia desde a infância, tão ansiosa para se conectar com ele.

Tão desesperada.

Vários minutos depois, estava sozinha no banheiro, que possuía uma banheira de spa de mármore, acima do nível do chão e no centro, além de um chuveiro vaporizador. Ela colocou seu frasco de perfume ao lado da colônia dele sobre o tampo de granito. Sentiu uma sensação surreal quando viu os dois frascos lado a lado. Ela estava morando na casa de Edward Cullen.. dormindo em sua cama.

Só podia ser um sonho.

— Você quer que eu prepare um banho?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, reverenciando o homem que chegava com uma voz baixa e sensual. Ele se postou na porta, as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado da soleira, sexy como sempre. Era mesmo ele. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

— Eu... eu vou pegar minhas coisas e tomar um banho rápido, ela disse com a voz rouca.

Ele assentiu e foi embora. Outra vez foi tomada pelo arrependimento. Um pensamento escandaloso surgiu em sua mente: tomar banho, ficar cheirosa... e entrar no quarto nua, com a intenção de seduzir, provocar Edward a tomá-la de novo e de novo.

Ela conseguia. O que aconteceu no estábulo tinha provado isso.

Mas tinha sido uma vitória vazia.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, Edward não estava mais lá. Pegou alguns itens do armário que ele tinha deixado para ela e foi para o chuveiro. Dez minutos depois, saiu do banheiro vestindo um pijama de algodão macio. Era prático, não sexy.

Ele estava do outro lado da cama, usando apenas uma calça de dormir, caída na cintura, expondo totalmente o abdome rígido e os músculos oblíquos definidos. Ela o achava tão lindo, que doía. Esse sentimento intimidador, essa dor, era demais. Teve a vontade ridícula de virar e voltar para o banheiro. No entanto, apenas ficou ali parada, sem graça. Ele tirou os olhos da tarefa de puxar o cobertor luxuoso e a encarou.

— Vem aqui, ele disse, com a voz rouca, depois de olhá-la dos pés á cabeça. Deu a a volta na cama enquanto ela se aproximava. A confusão se misturou com o desejo desenfreado ao observar os músculos dele se flexionando para jogar o cobertor e o lençol para trás. Ele indicou a cama com a cabeça e ela se deitou, suspirando ao afundar nos lençóis extremamente macios e no colchão recheado com penas. Ele deitou ao lado dela, esticando o corpo. De repente, a luz se apagou e ele a rolou em seus braços.

Tinha sido tão rápido que ela foi de ansiosa para incrivelmente excitada em questão de segundos. Ele devia ter tomado banho em outro banheiro, pois a pele exalava um cheiro maravilhoso e ainda era possível sentir uma leve umidade ao toque. – Edward?, ela sussurrou na escuridão, a bochecha pressionada contra o denso músculo peitoral dele.

— Sim?

— Você ainda está bravo comigo?

Ela sentiu os dedos dele em seu cabelo. O prazer percorreu sua cabeça até o pescoço e mais abaixo, enrijecendo os mamilos contra as costelas de Edward.

— Não, a voz grave ressoou nela quando pressionou a orelha contra seu peito. – Estou bravo comigo. Sempre me orgulhei por te entender, por conseguir ler você, mesmo quando estava no auge da atuação. Mas falhei, _ma fifile. Desculpe._

Ela ficou ali deitada, chocada pelo que ele tinha dito em sua voz baixa e grave.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?, ela sussurrou. Por um momento, ele não falou. Ondas sensoriais desceram por seu pescoço e suas costas quando os longos dedos dele se moveram em seus cabelos.

— Eu tinha dito a mim mesmo que eu não ficaria chocado com nenhuma de suas armações. Mas isso? Deu uma risada dura. – Eu nunca teria imaginado.. que você nunca tinha ficado com um homem.

Lágrimas ferroaram suas pálpebras. – Eu fiquei com homens, Edward. Muitos. Não sou inocente.

— É, sim.

Ele soava tão seguro de si. Ela levantou o queixo.

Ouviu um suspiro.

— Você é um paradoxo, Bella Swan. Uma sereia virgem. Eu não deveria ter feito suposições sobre você. Deveria ter pensado que não facilitaria as coisas.

Ela virou o rosto no peito dele, suspirando quando Edward passou a mão por suas costas. Estava ficando emocionada, como sempre ficava com aquele toque certeiro. – Eu só estava muito a fim de você, ela sussurrou, os lábios roçando a pele dele.

— Teria sido melhor se apenas tivesse me dito.. o que você queria.

— Mas você já sabia como eu me sentia, como estava ficando desesperada. Você foi cruel ao se segurar, ela desabafou, falando contra a pele dele.

Ele segurou a cabeça dela, levantando-a, embora não pudesse se enxergar. – Não estava sendo cruel. Estava esperando.

Ela ficou parada. – Esperando o quê?

— Que me contasse o que queria. Do que precisava.

— Mas eu contei!

— Contou?

A fala baixa e cheia de significado cobriu-a na escuridão, fazendo sua pele formigar. A pergunta ficou soando em sua cabeça. Não tinha falado? Tinha deixado claro que estava sexualmente disponível. Tinha concordado com o arranjo. Edward não poderia negar isso, certo?

— Eu falei que queria que fossemos amantes, até concordei com essa relação diferente que você sugeriu.

— Não era esse desejo que eu queria ouvir, ele disse, a ponta do dedo roçando a base de sua cabeça de um modo que a embalava para o sono, apesar do despeito e da confusão. Abriu a boca para exigir mais informações, mas ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e os lábios sobre os seus, em um beijo de derreter.

— Durma.

— Mas...

Voltou a cabeça dela para seu peito e a puxou para mais perto em seus braços. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o pênis se mexendo perto da coxa dela. – Você foi muito discreta ao escolher esse pijama. Está respeitando meu desejo em vez de se exibir, mesmo sabendo que seria difícil de resistir.

Ela apenas ficou ali deitada. Parte de seu cérebro absorvendo as palavras, parte focada na sensação da ereção crescendo.

— Durma. Foi um longo dia para nós dois. Eu comi você com força naquele estábulo. Qualquer mulher precisaria de uma noite de descanso para se recuperar, uma virgem ainda mais.

— Ex virgem, ela corrigiu, quase dormindo. E eu tô ótima.

Ela emitiu um som de irritação e diversão, o que a fez acordar com arrependimento. Apesar do tom de voz, os longos dedos acariciavam suas costas, fazendo seus membros ficarem pesados de exaustão. Como ele poderia ficar irritado e ao mesmo tocá-la com tanto carinho?

— Boa noite, ma chère.

Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de afundar no sonho de dormir nos braços de Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi galera! Desculpe a demora. Tive que parar a Fic devido a problemas familiares, porém, já estou de volta. Espero que gostem.**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella e Victória correram lado a lado. Bella observava com admiração a bola vermelha que era o sol coroando o lago azul brilhante.

\- Acho que nunca vi um nascer do sol, ela murmurou enquanto corriam.

Victória olhou para ela com surpresa.

Encontraram-se antes da aurora em frente ao prédio onde ficava a cobertura de Edward. Bella tinha deixado a mochila com suas coisas para o trabalho com o porteiro, e Victória e ela saíram juntas sob a luz pré- aurora. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam para correr e a parceria estava dando certo.

\- Sério? Primeira vez?

\- Eu já vi o sol nascer, sim, claro, disse Bella. Notou a expressão confusa de Victória diante da contradição. - Desculpa. Acho que estava pensando em voz alta. Eu só estou me sentindo realmente acordada hoje. Bem. É como se eu já tivesse olhando para um sol nascendo antes, mas nunca tivesse realmente visto. - Você já se sentiu assim?

Os olhos de Victória estavam distantes. - Sim. Acho que sei do que está falando. Lembro uma manhã em Paris. Era como se a luz do sol estivesse batendo no mundo de uma maneira que fazia tudo brilhar. Tudo parecia novo. Como se notasse seu ar sonhador, deu um olhar pesaroso. Bella devolveu um sorriso reconfortante.

\- Engraçado você se sentir mais viva do que nunca em Paris. Era onde eu me sentia mais morta. Victória a olhou, inquisidora.

-Tenho a impressão, por conta de umas coisas que você já contou, que tinha uma vida muito... privilegiada lá.

\- Mas também muito vazia.

\- E você está mais feliz agora, Victória mais afirmou do que perguntou, o olhar fixo no perfil de Bella.

\- Sim. Ah, sim.

Victória virou-se para olhar o nascer do sol. Por alguns instantes, apenas o som das ondas fracas, o bater das sopas no cimento e o barulho do trânsito ao longe atingiram os ouvidos de Bella.

\- Você tem razão. Victória sorriu. - Este sol nascendo tá espetacular. Valeu por avisar.

\- De nada, disse Bella, sorrindo de volta.

\- Você parece estar gostando muito de...Chicago, disse Victória. Bella levantou a sobrancelha diante do sorriso entendedor da mulher. - Você tem planos de ficar depois de acabar o estágio?

\- Esse é meu objetivo, sim. Tenho uma ideia. Uns planos.

\- Que planos?

Bella hesitou, tentada a ser honesta com a curiosidade sincera de Victória. Gostava dela, instintivamente se sentia confortável com ela. Ainda assim... não tinha coragem de revelar a ninguém. Suas aspirações secretas faziam com que se sentisse muito vulnerável.

\- Tenho essa ideia de abrir um restaurante diferente, focado em pessoas que estão se recuperando de algum vício. Não apenas essas pessoas, claro, qualquer pessoa poderá ir, mas com eles em mente. E não só restaurante, mas também café e clube, com música, talvez banda ao vivo, dança. É muito complicado pra pessoas com histórico de abuso de substâncias sair e se divertir sem a tentação do álcool. Ficar rodeado de bebida é um gatilho real, não apenas para alcoólatras, mas para todos os outros tipos de dependentes.

\- Você parece entender bem do assunto, disse Victória com cautela.

Bella sorriu. - Não sou alcoólatra nem uso drogas, se é o que está pensando. Embora eu tenha tido minha fase de balada até o amanhecer, eu conseguia ficar longe da birita. Mas, sim, eu sei umas coisas a esse respeito. Inspirou para tomar coragem. - Tive uma grande amigo que morreu de overdose de heroína.

O passo de Victória falhou. - Nossa, que péssimo.

\- Sim, foi terrível, disse Bella, respirando através da pressão repentina que lhe apertou a garganta. - Ainda é recente. Ele morreu há pouco mais de seis meses.

\- Você e ele eram... - Não, Bella interrompeu, adivinhando o que Victória estava prestes a dizer.

\- Éramos apenas amigos. Grandes amigos. Na verdade, foi um dos poucos amigos que tive na vida, infelizmente, ela acrescenta, trêmula. Disfarçou a descompostura com um sorriso brilhante. - Eu era péssima pra escolher amizades. Ou eles me escolhiam mal. Ou as duas coisas.

\- Tenho certeza de que isso está mudando.

\- Valeu, disse Bella com gratidão. - Quero pensar assim, pelo menos. Meu amigo realmente mudou a maneira como eu vejo as coisas. Não apenas sua morte, ou a percepção da fragilidade das coisas, como a vida é delicada. A vida dele me transformou. Sei que as pessoas tem uma ideia preconcebida sobre usuários de heroína, mas meu amigo não se encaixava no estereótipo de nada. Ele era único. Maravilhoso. A gente se conheceu na escola de culinária. Era o mais talentoso de todos, um verdadeiro poeta da cozinha, mas nunca hesitava em nós ajudar e dar apoio em nossas dificuldades. Mas ele tinha esse demônio. Lutava diariamente contra o vício. Todas as horas. No final, sucumbiu ao monstro, mas sua vida tinha significado. Ele teve importância. Ao menos para mim. Sua voz ficou embargada, e piscou o brilho do sol em seus olhos.

\- E você quer montar esse restaurante como um tributo à vida do seu amigo?, Victória perguntou com seriedade.

\- Sim. Mas mais do que isso, Bella disse baixinho. - Minha vida não estava dando em nada quando o conheci. Eu era uma concha, vazia por dentro. Posso não ter tido um demônio tão maligno quanto a heroína para derrotar, mas minha vida estava saindo do controle. Ele me transmitiu esperança... significado. Sempre serei agradecida a ele por isso.

\- Ele deve ter sido muito especial.

\- Foi mesmo, disse Bella, lutando contra as emoções, e as vencendo. - Por isso bolei esse plano para o restaurante. Seria ótimo. Amigos e familiares de pessoas que lutam contra o vício costumam achar que não podem levá-las para um restaurante ou pra sair, com medo de influenciar uma recaída. Seria um lugar em que poderiam ir sem preocupações. Meu amigo me contou que na reabilitação aprendeu muito sobre comidas nutritivas. O corpo dessas pessoas realmente se acaba com os químicos. Vários viram gourmet, mas não tem lugares para frequentar e celebrar o amor pela comida e jantar fora. Tudo isso acaba causando muito bem.

Bella olhou ansiosamente para Victória, preocupada que um olhar incrédulo ou condenatório silenciasse a ideia para sempre. No entanto, Victória não parecia nem um pouco desdenhosa.

\- É uma ideia fantástica. Sabe para quem mais séria ótimo? Pessoas de dieta. Ou não necessariamente de dieta, mas que estejam tentando ter hábitos mais saudáveis. Você teria tudo para atendê-los. Poderiam se arrumar e exibir os corpos novos, mas não precisariam se preocupar com as calorias extras das bebidas e poderiam dançar para queimar as calorias do jantar, comentou Victória, rindo.

\- Não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Comedores compulsivos são dependentes também, disse Victória, seu ar de conhecimento atiçando o interesse de Bella.

\- Você parece conhecer bem o assunto, disse Bella, imitando o jeito de Victoria.

\- Conheço, afirmou Victória. - Eu era uma comedora compulsiva na infância. Muito acima do peso. Um dos motivos por que comecei a correr na faculdade.

\- Ajudou com o vício? - Me ajudou a retomar o controle sobre meu corpo. Minha vida. Bom, eu amei essa ideia. Sabe para quem você deveria pedir ajuda? O Edward. Quando Bella não respondeu de imediato, Victória virou-se para estudá-la.

Por acaso, estavam se aproximando do prédio alto onde Edward...onde ela...morava.

\- Você não acha que seria uma boa ideia? Ele tem um monte de contatos na cidade. Ele é o centro da cena noturna e de restaurantes em Paris. Ele está a caminho de se tornar uma referência em Chicago também. Algo pareceu ocorrer a ela. - Ei... você conhecia o Edward antes de vir pra cá? Você ia ao restaurante dele lá?

\- Sim, já o conhecia, e acho que já fui uma vez no restaurante dele, continuou, esquiva, olhando distraidamente para o prédio de Edward. Estava pensando no que ele tinha dito na noite anterior sobre pedir o que desejava. Andava pensando muito sobre aquilo. Devia contar sua ideia a Edward? Não o tinha feito, pois se sentia vulnerável demais. Doeria ver a dúvida no rosto dele. Uma coisa era se abrir para Victória, já com o Edward, as coisas eram diferentes.

\- Este é o prédio do Edward, não? Bella piscou, acordando dos pensamentos.

\- Ahn...talvez. Acho que deve ser. Percebeu o olhar divertido e irônico de Victória.

\- Que foi?

Victória revirou os olhos. - Qual é, Bella. Você não acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso.

O coração de Bella pareceu correr à sua frente. Quase tropeçou.

\- Porque não?

\- Observei que vocês têm uma química bem forte. Victória olhou com o canto dos olhos e viu a colega incrédula, com a boca aberta. - Ele não tira os olhos de você sempre que está por perto.

\- Ela...ela percebeu? Aí, não. Edward vai ficar tão irritado.

\- Claro. Mas não tem nada de mais, né?, perguntou ao perceber a expressão pesarosa de Bella.

\- Não, eu só... a gente achou que estava sendo discreto.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, disse Victória em tom confidencial. -Eu não devia ter dito nada. Não é da minha conta. Mas só pra você saber: eu acho fantástico. Ele é um homem maravilhoso. Victória continuou dando um olhar de lado, agora faiscante. - É tããão lindo. E aquela voz...o sotaque, tão sexy. Bom, você tem sotaque também, então não deve achar tão sexy quanto nós, americanos, mas...

\- Eu acho a voz dele sexy, concordou Bella, incapaz de se controlar. Victória sorriu.

\- Estamos de acordo então. Você vai falar com ele? Sobre a ideia do restaurante?, incentivou.

Bella mordeu o lábio. - Talvez.

\- Bom, se decidir falar, boa sorte. Sei que o Edward parece meio intimidador. Eu sentia o mesmo a respeito do meu marido. Eles são parecidos nesse sentido.

\- Valeu. E você tem razão quanto à questão da intimidação. Acho que preciso de mais coragem do que sorte, ela murmurou entre-dentes.

Ainda mais porque ela queria ser honesta com Edward não só a respeito de sua ideia do restaurante. Queria seguir o conselho dele e contar o quanto o desejava...o quanto queria se submeter a ele. Colocar um desejo tão frágil e vulnerável em palavras era um dos desafios mais difíceis que já tinha enfrentado.


End file.
